


12 Days of SuperCat Christmas 2019

by Mbufton12



Series: 25 Days of SuperCat [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, I Love You, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Soulmates, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/pseuds/Mbufton12
Summary: And it's back!!  This year we have the 12 days instead of 25, but it's still the same old SuperCat one-shots to soothe your souls.  I take prompts and requests and will post 12 stories that are SuperCat or SuperCat related.  Merry Christmas everyoneMolly
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: 25 Days of SuperCat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201228
Comments: 150
Kudos: 328





	1. Pulitzer Prize Surprise

Kara is so nervous. She’s wringing her hands and she’s pretty sure she actually can feel sweat in her underarms. That’s a new one.

She is about to receive her Pulitzer Prize for her story on Lex Luthor and President Baker and she has to make a speech. She is good at the written word. She excels at it in fact. Clearly, she is about to win the most prestigious prize she can think of for it. But speaking? Speaking out loud in front of a room full of people? That’s more Supergirl’s speed than Kara’s.

A man in an impeccable gray suit with a deep navy-blue shirt and matching tie comes up to her out of nowhere.

“Miss Danvers?” he questions softly not wanting to interrupt anything that might be going on with the crowd of friends around her.

“Yes?” Kara answers with a soft but shaky smile.

“We are about to have you introduced. Are you ready?”

She takes a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be,” she mumbles to him. He smiles and nods slightly before walking away.

Alex’s hand finds her shoulder. “Don’t worry Kar, you’re gonna be fine.” Her reassuring words do give Kara some solace. The hand on her shoulder tightens minutely before releasing her. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” she responds sheepishly.

Alex gets a wicked grin on her face. “I mean, you already won the award. You can’t really screw up that badly now.”

Her words pull a chuckle out of Kara’s mouth. A megawatt smile sweeps over her features.

“Thanks, Alex,” she says as a weight lifts off her shoulders a little. Alex is right. She already wrote the article. She already won the prize. Tonight, is just a ceremony. She only really has to say thank you and then leave.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Alex murmurs and pulls Kara into a side hug. “You’ve got this.”

“I just wish I knew who was doing my introduction.”

“Why?”

“It would be nice to know who it is so I can gauge what they are going to say.”

Alex is about to say something when the same man that found Kara in the crowd steps up to the podium with a microphone mounted on it.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman.” Everyone around the banquet hall gives him their attention. “I know you aren’t here to listen to me, so I’ll be brief.” He gets a few soft laughs from his audience. “Here to introduce our Pulitzer-Prize-winning journalist, her former mentor and boss, Cat Grant!” He announces her with a flourish of his hands and such enthusiasm on his face you’d think he just won the lottery.

Kara’s jaw drops. She hasn’t seen Cat in months, maybe even in a year or more. She can’t even remember for sure the last time she laid eyes on the other woman in person. Her heart starts racing in anticipation.

Cat steps out from the top of the staircase behind the man in the gray suit and walks down gracefully. She is even more stunning than the last time Kara saw her. Her hair is pulled away from her face in an elegant updo and she is wearing a beautiful deep red gown. It’s formal with just a hint of sexy due to the one-shoulder neckline. Cat takes his place at the podium, met with uproarious applause.

“Good evening,” she starts smoothly and Kara’s heart suddenly stops altogether. 

Her voice cuts through Kara’s soul. Her voice haunted Kara’s dreams for so many months after Cat left that it almost feels unreal to hear it again. Kara is pretty sure her breathing has stopped completely as she takes in her former boss. She has to actually remind herself to close her mouth. For a second she thinks there might even be drool running down her chin. She can feel Alex’s eyes on her, but she can’t tear her eyes away from Cat, not for even a second.

“It’s not often that you stumble upon a diamond in the rough. Pardon my use of a colloquialism, but that is the most apt description of tonight’s honoree, Kara Danvers. A diamond in the rough.” Cat’s eyes meet Kara’s and her heart goes from not beating at all to racing in one second. A soft affectionate smile spreads across Cat’s face.

“I won’t take all the credit for how far she has made it in this world,” she starts and she gets a solid laugh from the crowd including from Kara. That’s when Kara realizes that tears of joy are spilling from her eyes. She thought she might never see Cat again. “But I do think that I had some hand in shaping Kara into the magnificent woman she is today.”

Kara wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and nods her head slightly. Confirming that Cat has had not just a small part, but in fact a major one in shaping who she’s become.

“She’s always been determined to do right by the people. She fights for those who can’t fight for themselves. She stands up against injustice no matter how small and she remains hopeful and courageous throughout it all.”

She pauses as the audience soaks in all her praise for a moment. Kara is sure she has never heard Cat gush before, but this is positively gushing.

“It’s safe to say that Kara has had a hand in shaping me as much as I have shaped her. If you are in Kara’s orbit you have no choice but to be the best person you can be. She has the most positive effect on people I think I have ever seen. I know we will continue to see her rise like the star she is.”

Kara’s legs have gone numb. She feels like she might be floating accidentally. Warm, salty, happy, relieved tears are rolling silently down her cheeks. Alex’s hand slips into hers and squeezes tightly.

“I guess you ended up with the best person to introduce you,” she whispers to Kara during Cat’s brief pause. Kara meets her eyes for just a moment and sees the mischievous smile on her mouth. Alex has always been aware of Kara’s feelings for Cat. She couldn’t keep it a secret if she tried and her sister interrogates people for fun sometimes.

She was in love with Cat for years and this speech is giving her all kinds of nostalgic feelings. Alex raises an eyebrow provocatively. 

Kara bumps her shoulder playfully into Alex’s. “Stop it.”

“Now.” Kara’s eyes snap back up to Cat’s as she continues. “It is my absolute pleasure to introduce this years’ Pulitzer Prize Winner in the area of Journalism. She was my assistant, my mentee, and I hope she knows,” her eyes find Kara’s, “my beautiful friend -- Kara Danvers.”

She puts her hand out as if to present Kara. Alex kisses her cheek and Kelly gives her a tight hug before she makes her way to the stage.

Cat watches her every step of the way and it’s like things fall into slow motion. Cat’s smile is breathtaking. Kara doesn’t think she has ever seen Cat smile with all her teeth before. What a weird thing to be thinking about, but it’s true. This is the widest smile she has ever seen on Cat’s face that wasn’t directed at Carter. She feels transported in time.

Every moment of walking into Cat’s office over the years plays in her mind. Seeing Cat nearly every day for two and a half years as her assistant flashes through her mind. Her angry yelling as she strut across the office toward her bar. Her determined gait with glasses at her lips as she tried to get to the bottom of a story. The late evenings, sun already set, when they would stay afterhours, Cat’s shoes forgotten and her hair fallen from its curl. Those were her favorite encounters. In the dark empty office, Cat’s wall would come down.

She feels all those unrequited feelings from back then swirling back into her chest. They never really went away, but having Cat standing right in front of her makes them flood back in full force. 

She finally makes her way to the podium and Cat pulls her into a strong embrace. Their hands cling to one another. It has been too long.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Kara whispers it for fear that this is a dream and if she speaks too loudly, she’ll wake up.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Kara.”

“I love you,” the words slip from Kara’s mouth. She doesn’t mean for them to come out, but she is so overwhelmed. All her dreams are coming true and she is holding Cat in her arms again. Her stomach plummets, but only for a moment because Cat tightens her hold.

“Find me later,” Cat instructs quietly before releasing her hold. She pulls back but keeps her hands on Kara’s upper arms. She smiles so sweetly that Kara’s heart stutters. How is she ever going to make a speech now? She is surprised she hasn’t passed out already.

She has no idea what she said on that stage. Cat let her go, handed her the gold medal that comes with the journalism Pulitzer, and the rest is a blur. It must have been good because she received massive applause. People are coming up to her from all directions congratulating her, but she is only looking for one person.

She can’t believe she just said that to Cat. Is she crazy? What a terrible moment to choose to confess your deep dark love for your former boss.

She goes through the motions of thanking the next twenty or so people that come up to her. Honestly, she has no idea what they are saying or what she’s saying. Is she even thanking them? Then suddenly, Alex is standing in front of her.

“Kara.” Alex’s voice is stern. It snaps her out of her stupor.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” She can hear the concern in her sister’s voice.

“Yeah,” she reassures. She doesn’t have time to explain her stupid confession to her sister right now. “Did you see where Cat went?”

“Cat huh?” Alex raises a brow, but doesn’t say anything else when she sees her sister’s cheeks flush pink. “Yeah, she went up there to the second bar,” she explains as she points to a flight of stairs at the back of the room.

“Thanks,” Kara mutters before taking off across the room. A few more people try to stop her for conversations, but she is on a mission. Quick thank-yous and handshakes are all she has time for.

She makes her way to the second floor. The balcony overlooks the banquet hall. She rushes across the upper area toward the bar. Her eyes are quickly scanning for the older blonde. She’s checked every person in the room and her heart sinks. Cat left.

She said to find her after the speech and now she is gone. Kara missed her chance. She exhales a heavy breath. She walks up to the bar looking quite defeated for someone who was just awarded a literal gold medal. She orders a cocktail that will have no effect on her and pulls out a chair. She is just sitting down when she hears it. Cat’s heartbeat echoes in her ears. 

Her entire body perks up instantly. She memorized that sound years ago. At first, she memorized it to protect her coworkers. She would warn them when Cat was coming up the elevator. But then it was like it became a habit. She was always listening to it. Every minute of every hour of every day that she was posted outside Cat’s office, she was listening.

The steady beats when Cat was working away at a stable pace. The erratic pounding when Cat was so angry, she nearly fired entire departments at once. The soft slow thrum as she took a break on her balcony. Even the heartbeat that gave her so much false hope during the later portion of their interactions. Cat’s heart would speed up anytime Kara was near. She wasn’t Cat’s assistant anymore so she didn’t get to see her as much as usual. That made it that much more obvious that there was a change in Cat’s behavior.

Kara would come to Cat’s office looking for advice or just a break from her new fast-pace job. Cat would look up with pleasant surprise on her face and her heartbeat would pick up. Kara lived for those moments. They filled her with hope that Cat felt the same, no matter how foolish it might have been.

Cat’s heartbeat fills her ears and she goes in search of the other woman leaving her untouched drink behind at the bar. She looks everywhere for the older woman until she finally finds her on the roof of all places.

“Cat,” Kara says softly into the dark. She doesn’t even know how Cat got up here, but it’s exactly the privacy they need. It’s so reminiscent of Cat’s old balcony, it just feels right.

“Kara,” Cat responds happily. She turns around to face the younger woman. She has a tumbler of most-likely bourbon in her hand. “Join me,” she offers and presents the empty space next to her.

Kara doesn’t hesitate. She walks over to stand beside Cat. She isn’t sure where to begin though. Does she wait for Cat to say something? Does she apologize for dropping something so huge on Cat so unexpectedly? Does she backtrack or does she admit the truth behind her words? She is running through every possible option when Cat speaks.

“You gave an amazing speech,” Cat hums softly. They are both looking out over the edge of the building. Cat is leaning forward against the high wall of the roof’s edge and Kara is standing next to her.

They share a comfortable silence for a few moments before Kara can’t take it anymore. She turns to face Cat and leans sideways against the wall next to her.

“Cat, I think I should explain…”

Cat cuts her off. “You don’t have to explain anything, Kara.” Cat turns to face Kara too and sets her glass down on the wall next to her. “I know,” she whispers gently. Kara doesn’t know how to react. What does Cat know? “I’ve always known.”

Kara’s heart races and her knees feel weak. Cat is looking at her with eyes that are filled to the brim with love and care. She has never seen Cat like this before.

“I’ve always known and I’m so sorry that it took me so long to do something about it.” Cat steps into Kara’s space, their bodies mere inches apart. Kara hands are aching to touch the other woman, but she is fighting that desire. “But I’m doing something now.”

Cat’s hands come to her face and she pulls Kara down into a bruising kiss. Her hands are pressed tightly to Kara’s cheeks as her mouth presses powerfully against Kara’s. Kara is stunned but she meets Cat with just as much enthusiasm. Her hands wrap tightly around Cat’s waist pulling their bodies flush. Their kiss deepens and Cat’s hands disappear into Kara’s hair ruining her updo. Kara is sure she is dreaming now, but even her dreams aren’t this good. 

She lifts Cat up and spins her around before setting her back down and breaking their kiss.

“What does this mean?” Kara has to ask. She has to know that Cat isn’t about to leave again.

“This means I love you too, Supergirl.”


	2. Jealousy Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes back from stopping the Crisis on Infinite Earths and can't stop talking about other women. Cat notices.

Kara lands on the balcony of her and Cat’s apartment with her heart in her throat. The moment of truth. She rushes through their entire house.

“Cat!” she screams desperately. Everything seems back to normal, but where the hell is her wife? “Cat!”

She searches everywhere: the bedrooms, the bathroom, the closet, the kitchen, the den, every room. When she searches the final room and doesn’t find Cat, she collapses to the floor with sobs wracking her body.

How can this be?

They fixed it. They fixed everything. They reversed the anti-matter wave and put everything back to the way it was before. Everyone should be back. She saw Alex and Lena. She hugged J’onn and kissed Nia’s cheek. They were all back, so where the hell is her wife?

Where is Cat?

She tucks into the fetal position. This can’t be happening. Did Cat die right before the wave hit? Is that why she isn’t back?

“Kara?” Cat calls from what Kara thinks is the kitchen. The hero springs to her feet and flashes into the kitchen in a moment.

Standing there staring wide-eyed at her is Cat. Her wife is completely fine. She looks just as scared and worried as Kara.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Cat exhales with relief. She crosses the room and Kara meets her halfway. Cat practically collapses into Kara’s arms. “I thought you were gone.”

“Where were you?” Kara questions quietly. She picks Cat up gently into her arms and floats them both to the couch. She settles them on their sides so she can just hold Cat close to her. “I hadn’t heard anything and when I got back here and you were gone, I didn’t know what to think.”

“I woke up at CatCo.” She settles into Kara’s hold and gets more comfortable. She leans back so they can look at one another. “That’s where I was when the wave hit. I never made it to a ship during the evac.”

“I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

A few weeks pass and Cat is starting to get a little edgy. She doesn’t want to be this way. She should just be thankful that she got her wife and sons back from the literal end of the world. They were all gone. They all were erased from existence except for Kara who somehow managed to bring them all back. Somehow with the help of her super-powered friends, she managed to save the universe from extinction.

And that’s where Cat’s edginess starts to seep in. Kara’s super-powered, extremely attractive, sexually fluid, female, ass-kicking friends.

She isn’t jealous. Cat Grant does not do jealousy. It’s just that Kara won’t shut up about them. Kate Kane this and Sara Lance that. She has seen pictures of these women and to call them beautiful would be an understatement. They are practically panty-droppers. If she were single, she may even consider trying to get one or both of them into her bed. Lena Luthor is even playing a staring role in many of Kara’s stories lately and that might just be worse.

Lena is stunning, brilliant, charismatic, and worst of all, nearby. Kate Kane and Sara Lance at least exist in other dimensions or whatever. Lena Luthor is Kara’s best friend. She lives and works mere blocks from the CatCo building. She sits in Cat’s living room every Thursday night for game night for god’s sake.

She really needs to reel this in. Kara is hopelessly in love with her. She knows that Kara is hopelessly in love with her. Kara’s been in love with her since they first met. When she thought that Cat died, she was broken. It was only moments before Cat showed up and everything was fine, but Kara was shaken. She continually needed reassurance that it wasn’t a dream for the next few days. She was constantly checking to make sure Cat was actually okay.

But dammit she can’t seem to get a hold of this jealousy. Especially when Kara keeps gushing about the other women. She thinks she has finally come up with a plan to knock out this jealousy once and for all. Or at least a plan to make Kara stop thinking about anyone but her for a few hours.

Kara comes home after a long day of cleaning up the city with Alex and she is exhausted. She plans on stripping down to nothing and soaking in the tub for a while before falling into a hopefully dreamless sleep. She needs a night off. She stumbles her way into the bedroom where her plans quickly evaporate and her energy suddenly restores.

Cat is laying across their bed in nothing but red lace lingerie. The rich color contrasts beautifully against her porcelain skin. It has Kara’s mouth dry in an instant.

“How was your day, darling?” Cat questions nonchalantly.

Kara swallows trying to moisten her suddenly-dry mouth. “It’s uh,” she cuts off abruptly when she sees their strap-on laid out on the bed. “I think it’s about to get better now.”

“You have no idea.”

Cat pounces on her. She strips Kara out of her super-suit and has her spread open on their bed in seconds. She kisses every inch of skin she pleases. Kara is keening for more in minutes. Soft whines and whimpers fall from the hero’s lips begging for release from her wife. Cat has no intention of making this fast. She plans on taking her time in demolishing Kara. She leaves kisses and love bites all over Kara’s body before finally pulling back.

“Kneel in the middle of the bed.” Kara complies immediately. Cat gets off the bed and moves to her bed-side table. Kara centers herself on the bed, kneeling gingerly and waiting for Cat to come back to her. Cat flips a switch hidden behind her nightstand and the room is flooded in red. The lingerie blends into her skin bathed in red.

Kara noticeably shivers at the addition of the sun lamps. She is always left thoroughly sated when they use them. She feels fresh wetness pour out of her; her body is conditioned to enjoy these lights now. She prays that none of her enemies ever use them again. That would be awkward.

Cat moves to the bottom of the bed. Kara watches her intently as she grabs their strap-on and puts it on. She even makes strapping up look sexy and Kara knows how hard that is to accomplish. Her body is begging to be touched.

Cat climbs onto the bed in front of Kara making sure that their lube is close by. She is still wearing her lingerie set with black straps wrapped tightly around her hips and thighs. Kara wants her in every way.

“On all fours.” Cat’s instructions are not suggestions and Kara knows better than to question them. She moves back slightly to make sure there is enough room before lowering to all fours. She keeps her eyes on Cat waiting for the next command. 

Cat feels an odd sense of triumph flow through her. It’s not like she expected Kara to suddenly be disobedient, but it’s nice to know she’s still got it.

“Suck.” Kara moves as if on auto-pilot. She crawls forward perfectly aligned with Cat’s new addition. She licks the head teasingly. A few quick strokes of her tongue to start and then it’s like she is possessed. She takes the entire thing into her mouth until it is buried deep. Cat inhales sharply, always pleased with Kara’s skills.

The younger blonde continues deep throating Cat’s cock, but as she reaches up to use her hands too, Cat clicks her tongue.

“Ah, ah. No hands.” Kara obeys rapidly. She puts her hands back down and continues sucking like her life depends on it. She is sure that her orgasm does depend on it so she gives it her all. Cat gets a sick sense of pleasure watching Kara suck her strap. She has National City’s hero on her knees giving her a blow job, that would give anyone a power trip.

Kara starts getting more enthusiastic. She moves up and down the shaft quickly moaning softly as the dick hits the back of her throat on each pass. Cat can’t keep her hands to herself. One goes to the back of Kara’s head making her pace increase. Her other hand scratches up Kara’s back leaving raised skin in her path. She loves being able to mark her usually-indestructible lover.

Kara moans loudly and looks up as much as she can while still sucking on Cat’s cock. Her eyes are begging for Cat to touch her and Cat can’t take it anymore.

“Stop.” The reaction is immediate. Kara stops and eases back. Cat’s strap pops from her mouth with an audible sound and they both smirk. “Lube it up.” Cat hands Kara the bottle of lube. “You can sit up if you need to.”

Kara sits back on her haunches and takes the lube from Cat. She puts a small dollop into her hand and works it onto the dildo. Cat is sure they won’t even need that much. Kara is probably already dripping. She loves sucking Cat’s dick, it drenches her.

“Turn around.” Cat takes the lube back and tosses it off the bed onto the floor.

Kara turns around and rises to her knees right in front of Cat. The tip of the dildo is nearly touching her butt she is so close to Cat.

“Put your hands behind your back and bend over.” Kara puts her hands behind her back, crossing her wrist daintily. She bends over resting her face on the mattress in front of her. Her knees spread out slightly to support her lower half.

Kara is waiting for the words that give her goosebumps. Cat knows what they are, she has been saving them for this moment.

“Good girl,” she praises and Kara sighs happily. Kara lives for Cat’s praise.

Cat reaches out and runs her fingers through Kara’s soaked lips. She really is dripping. Cat hums her approval. Kara’s hips push back subtly into Cat’s fingers.

“Someone is needy.”

“Please Cat,” Kara whines. Cat slides her fingers down to Kara’s clit and starts rubbing lightly. It’s not enough to give Kara any real relief. It makes the hero’s hips jump and she pushes back seeking more friction.

“Please what?” She presses harder into Kara’s clit making Kara whimper.

“Please fuck me,” she rushes out on an exhale. “Please,” she says breathlessly. She is already begging and Cat has barely touched her.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Cat teases. She lines up the tip of the dildo to Kara’s entrance and buries herself in her wife.

Kara moans loudly turning her face into the mattress to muffle the sound. “Fuck,” she hisses.

Cat’s hands go to Kara’s hips. The grip tightly to Kara’s hipbones and she clenches them roughly before continuing. She pulls out slowly. Kara feels it as every inch of their dildo leaves her. She exhales heavily when the tip finally pops out leaving her feeling dizzy and empty. Cat waits a moment, holding back from railing Kara again. She waits until Kara whimpers just once before she plows back into her again. The noise that leaves Kara isn’t quite a moan and not quite a scream, but it is music to Cat’s ears.

“You like that?” She doesn’t wait for Kara to answer. She pulls out completely again and bottoms out inside her once more.

“Fuck!” Kara squeals. Cat doesn’t slow down. She pulls back and bottoms out over and over again until Kara can’t form coherent words anymore. She rails her wife until she feels her body getting tired and she is sure her fingers have left bruises on Kara’s hips. Kara is a moaning dripping mess in front of her and she’s not done yet.

“I asked you a question.” She stops her movements and Kara whines her displeasure. The younger blonde doesn’t say anything though and Cat has to ask again. “Do you like that?” Her tone is stern, but it holds no malice. She knows Kara is enjoying herself and lost in the sensations.

“Yes,” Kara says quickly, completely out of breath. “Rao, yes. Don’t stop.”

Cat’s smile is wicked. “I’ll keep going,” she starts and slowly slides her strap back into Kara. She pushes in to the hilt, but does it so slowly it hardly helps Kara at all. “But,” she cuts off once her hips meet Kara’s backside. She reaches down and pulls Kara’s back up to meet her front. Their bodies are flush and she can feel the sweat that covers both their bodies through her lingerie. “You have to answer one more question.”

She moves her hands to Kara’s body. One on Kara’s clit rubbing tight circles slowly over the swollen bud. The other squeezes Kara’s breast. Her wife is a keening mess in seconds.

“Anything, please just keep going.”

Cat smirks. This is almost too easy.

“Who do you belong to?” She pushes the dildo impossibly deeper inside Kara. Kara moans roughly as Cat’s fingers push harder on her clit.

Kara wonders where this is coming from, but she answers. “You, Cat.”

Cat thrusts into her a few times and rubs her clit roughly with each hit. “You are mine, Kara.” She punctuates each word with a slam of her hips.

“I am yours, only yours.” Kara is breathless and needy. She wants to cum so badly. She is dripping and on the verge of exploding. She never stands a chance when Cat gets like this. Commanding, dominating, forceful Cat is her Kryptonite – well besides real Kryptonite. That’s when it hits her. She has been talking about nothing but other women for two weeks. That’s why Cat is asking who she belongs to.

Not only has she been talking about other women, but other gay women, other attractive gay women. She is such an idiot. She feels a sick twisted pleasure about Cat being jealous. The Great Cat Grant is worried Kara might fancy someone else. Like that would ever happen.

She decides to ease Cat’s fears. “I belong to you Cat.” Cat slows her pace slightly, but doesn’t stop fucking Kara. Kara moans loudly when Cat bites her shoulder. “Every part of me is yours and only yours Cat.”

She means it. Mind, body, soul, it all belongs to Cat and it always has.

Cat apparently approves of that answer because she pushes Kara back down and grabs her hips roughly.

“Better be.” Cat buries herself into her wife. She fucks her hard and fast until Kara falls into oblivion screaming Cat’s name at the top of her lungs into their mattress. Kara’s wall clench tightly around their toy and Cat slows her pace until Kara falls limp into the mattress below them. She pulls out and collapses next to Kara. 

The hero is taking deep breaths trying to regain her composure. “Holy shit,” she murmurs. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Cat agrees breathless herself. Her muscles are exhausted in the best way and her mind is finally at ease. She smiles with her eyes closed trying to regain some strength so she can have her way with Kara again before the night is through. She rolls over to face her wife and Kara is wearing a shit-eating grin.

“I need to make you jealous more often.” She slaps Kara’s arm playfully before leaning in and kissing her soundly.

“You will not.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara responds with a half-hearted salute.

Cat leans in so their lips are ghosting over each other. “Good girl,” she husks. Kara shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you New Girl for the awesome prompt. I hope this is kind of what you were looking for.  
> Molly


	3. A Little Healthy Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat are competing journalist who have never met. More details below.

Okay, setting the scene. Kara made it to Earth without getting stuck in the phantom zone. That means she was 12 years old in 1979. I figured that out based on how old she was supposed to be when the show came out in 2015.

24 years old in 2015+24 years spent in the Phantom Zone means she was supposed to be 48 in 2015. She would have been born on Earth in the year 1967 so if none of the Phantom Zone stuff happened, she would have landed at age twelve unharmed in 1979. I’m going to say that she still has the last name Danvers. Jeremiah’s family found her ship and raised her as Jeremiah’s sister.

Calista Flockhart was born in 1964 so she would only be three years older than Kara if Kara made it to Earth when she was supposed to. Kara is basically replacing Lois as Cat’s competitor in this.

*Wipes forehead dramatically* Everyone got it? Good! Here we GO!

It’s 1991. Cat Grant and Kara Danvers are the top female journalists in the industry. They are young, determined, and two of the only women daring to make waves in the industry. 

Cat is quickly climbing the ladder in Metropolis. She started as a gossip hound at the Daily Planet writing stories about local celebrities stumbling out of clubs drunk. She finally had a breakout story about the club owner letting in underage celebrities to increase business and she never wrote another gossip piece again.

Kara is the one to watch in National City. She started as an assistant to the editor-in-chief of the National City Tribune, but was quickly promoted off the desk when she discovered a board member was embezzling from the paper. She moved to the investigative journalism department and learned from the best as she came up in the world. She’s has published more stories at 24 than anyone else in Tribune history.

They consistently outdo one another.

Cat breaks a story about a drug ring in Metropolis. Kara discovers corruption in the Mayor’s office. Cat infiltrates an underground Nazi club exposing them. Kara catches a teacher using kids on fields to smuggle drugs out of Mexico.

Whenever anyone talks about women working in Journalism the two people they think of first are Cat Grant and Kara Danvers. They are the most highly anticipated females to work in the industry ever.

Cat is always trying to best Kara. She likes a little bit of healthy competition and who better to compete with than an equally talented woman. The only thing that kills her is that Kara is three years younger than her. It will forever be a point in Kara’s favor. She is breaking stories just as high profile as Cat, but she is younger.

Kara thinks of it less as a competition and more like her and Cat are taking the industry by storm. Women have rarely been allowed to report things on their own, let alone having creative control over their leads. They have never really been allowed to go undercover alone in dangerous scenarios, but here are her and Cat paving the way for future female journalists. Instead of trying to beat Cat, she instead tries to lift her up as much as possible. She always goes out of her way to buy a copy of the Daily Planet when Cat has a big story. She is nothing but positive when talking about Cat’s writing. 

She reads Cat’s stories to Alex, her niece. Alex is only two, so she doesn’t understand any of it, but Kara hopes she will absorb that women are changing the world. She does secretly want to be as good as Cat, but not in a malicious way.

They have never met. Hell, they don’t even know what each other looks like. Being an investigative journalist means they try to fly under the radar as much as possible. If everyone knows what they look like they will be useless in the field. They won’t be able to infiltrate anything if everyone knows they are press.

Their stories are published without a picture next to the byline and they never appear on the news. They have to stay out of the lime light if they want to continue their work.

Sometimes though, when they have downtime between stories, they do attend journalistic conferences when their bosses force them to.

Cat hasn’t gone to a journalism conference in her entire tenure of writing. Why would she go to a conference talking about how to be a good journalist when she could just learn on the job? It’s ridiculous.

Kara’s boss asks her to attend to host one of their talks. He wants her to host a workshop on creating a perfect cover for a story. What he doesn’t know is that it’s much easier for women to create the perfect cover than men. No one suspects the Mayor’s new temp assistant to be searching the file cabinets after hours. No one worries about the cute blonde that volunteers her time at a local elementary school. Everyone worries about men. Everyone.

She agrees anyway and comes up with a basic presentation for the workshop. Her talk is early on Friday, the first day of the conference. She is free to do whatever she wants for the rest of the weekend and her trip is being paid for by the paper. 

Cat arrives late to the conference and misses most of the lectures that were being given on Friday evening. It’s a real shame because she was hoping to finally scope out Kara Danvers. Oh well.

They both have a free weekend in Miami. What’s a girl to do?

Cat goes to the hotel bar before it gets too late. She wants to hit up some clubs, but it’s still too early for that. She needs to start somewhere and what better place than her hotel’s bar.

Kara finishes her talk and heads for the bar. She doesn’t want to go to any of the other talks happening tonight. She just wants to unwind and have some fun with colleagues. Not that she can get drunk, but where better to start looking for fun humans than the bar?

Cat watches her walk through the entrance. Blonde curls, long legs, a thin waist, cute glasses, and a killer smile. She watches the other woman from her perch at the bar. She has a scotch in her hand and has been ignoring the male-personification-of-white-privilege sitting in front of her for twenty minutes now. This is a perfect way to get out of this awful conversation and start one with that beautiful girl instead.

Kara is making her way farther into the bar when a soft hand reaches out and curls around her forearm. She turns toward the person grabbing her and is met with gorgeous green eyes. They seem to be pleading with her.

“Darling, there you are,” a breathtaking blonde woman says to her softly. She pulls Kara close to her and kisses Kara’s cheek. Kara is struck completely dumb by the action. She looks at the woman and then at her companion as she keeps talking. “Doug, this is my girlfriend.”

“It’s Derek actually.” He puts his hand out toward Kara introducing himself. Her mind jumps into hyperdrive. This guys reeks of dull. He must have been all over this woman and she saw this as her perfect way out. Kara decides to go with it, but she uses her lesson number one of going undercover.

“Hi, I’m Roxy.” Fake Names. She shakes Derek’s hand and the blonde woman next to her actually laughs at the name she gives.

While she gets the downlow on what Derek is doing in town, she watches her mysterious ‘girlfriend’ out of the corner of her eye. The other woman gets the attention of the bartender. She points in the direction of the tables and he seems to nod while telling her something. 

“So, I’m usually in town every few weeks for the migration. What about you?” Derek finishes his story. Kara quickly realizes she has no idea what the hell he just said. Rao he is boring.

“Actually Devin, we are going to get a table and some dinner,” the blonde cuts in. “It was nice talking to you.” It is so obvious that she hated talking to Derek, but he apparently doesn’t catch that hint.

“It’s Derek. Do you lovely ladies want some company?” Kara watches the other woman’s jaw drop. He certainly is persistent.

“I don’t think you heard me, Dillon. My girlfriend and I are going to get dinner together. Not my friend that’s a girl, my _girlfriend._ ” Her words are so sharp they could practically cut this poor guy.

Kara almost feels bad. It is a common mistake that happens to her too. No one thinks you actually mean girlfriend when you say it. The woman tosses back the remnants of her drink and grabs Kara’s hand. She doesn’t wait for Derek to reply and leaves.

“Have a good night, Dan,” she throws over her should as she guides Kara to a booth across the room.

“It’s Derek,” Kara hears him mumble under his breath. Now she officially feels bad.

They settle into the booth and Kara looks back to make sure that Derek is okay, but he has already moved on to a busty redhead. She laughs before focusing on her impromptu date.

The woman across from her is already staring at her intently. She gets to take a closer look at her new companion for the first time. She has shoulder length blonde hair that she is wearing in curls. Her eyes are a peaceful green, but Kara is sure they can come alive when she wants them to. She is smirking at Kara in a way that makes Kara’s body feel warm. She looks like she is going to ask Kara a question, but can’t decide if she wants to.

“Roxy huh?” she decides to ask. Her voice is deep and rough from the alcohol. It does things to Kara.

“First rule of going undercover – Fake Names,” she explains.

“Are we undercover?”

Kara leans over the table conspiratorially. “When a beautiful woman you’ve never met, lies and tells someone you are her girlfriend, you’re undercover.” She gets a wicked smile in return. “So, yes, Roxy.” She reaches out her hand.

“Mercedes,” the other woman offers up. Kara knows it must be a fake name. A little quid quo pro for her deception. She plays along.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, _Mercedes_ ,” Roxy says to Cat as they shake hands briefly. She can hear the teasing in Roxy’s tone. If they are doing fake names, she can play too.

Roxy is stunning. She is beautiful and quick. She seems intelligent and Cat is taken with her immediately. She decides to go all in.

“Can I buy you dinner?”

Roxy thinks it over, but not for too long. “I would love that, but I’m gonna share a little secret with you. My boss is already paying for my dinner, you don’t have to buy it.” She smiles adorably and Cat takes a deep breath. “I can pay for yours though,” she offers with a wink. Cat feels herself flush. She doesn’t meet a lot of women that are interested in women, but Roxy seems to be more than interested.

“I would love that, but I have a little secret too.” She lowers her voice to a rough whisper as she leans closer to Roxy across the table. “My boss is paying for my dinner as well.”

Roxy giggles softly and it’s music to Cat’s ears.

“Well why don’t we just eat our free meals together?” Roxy proposes.

Cat gets a little cheeky. “I guess we could do that.”

They order food and share in the usual small talk. Cat tells Kara about living in Metropolis and Kara tells her that she’s from National City. Kara talks a little bit about her brother and his family. She gushes about her niece Alex.

Cat decides to tease her date a little. “Is any of that true?”

Kara scoffs. “Why wouldn’t it be true?”

“Well we both know your name isn’t really Roxy. Maybe everything you’re telling me is a lie.”

Kara thinks about that for a moment. She could be lying about everything, but she doesn’t want to. This woman, whatever her real name may be, is intriguing. She wants to be honest with her. As honest as she can be without giving up the Roxy ruse. She comes up with a compromise.

“Everything I’ve said so far has been the truth,” she admits seriously. She wants Mercedes to trust her. Mercedes smiles, Kara matches it. “How about this though? Instead of talking about the usual stuff, jobs, hobbies, family, friends, let instead talk about us specifically.” Mercedes raises a brow at her. It’s oddly seductive. She clarifies. “Let’s talk about what we believe in, what we hope for the future, our mistakes, our dreams, anything like that.”

Cat feels a little dumbstruck. A gorgeous woman, that she just met, wants to have deep substantial meaningful conversations with her. She snatched this girl out of a crowd and she agreed to go along with a ludicrous charade and now she is offering up everything Cat wants in a date. Who knew her soulmate was at some dumb journalism conference in Miami of all places?

“And we will both be completely truthful?” Cat asks. Kara nods as she brings her drink to her lips. Cat watches her throat as she swallows. “Okay,” she agrees quietly and Kara smiles brightly as she sets down her drink. “What do you dream of, Roxy?” she questions genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II coming tomorrow. Will they find out who they are really talking to, or remain blissfully unaware?  
> Thanks for reading my friends!  
> Molly


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Roxy spend a night out on the town together. Will they ever figure out who they are really on a date with?

They shut down the hotel bar. They sit there in that booth, their food gone, their drinks empty, completely losing track of time.

They talk about anything that comes to mind. Kara confides that she is worried about the future of journalism. She has heard whispers of the World Wide Web. She’s heard what it might be capable of doing one day. It evokes memories of Krypton, which she doesn’t dare say out loud, but she remembers how advanced their society had been. She thinks this planet is headed in that direction. What will journalism look like when everyone gets their news instantly?

Cat of course laughs at her. Newspapers aren’t going anywhere. Cat tells Kara all about her plan to dominate the entire media realm. She talks about building a company that has newspapers, magazines, and TV channels all under its umbrella. Kara admits that she wouldn’t mind being a part of a company like that. Cat talks about always publishing the stories that really matter. She says when it’s her company she won’t have to curtail anything to special interests. Kara senses that there is a story behind that need to have complete control over her stories.

Kara tells Cat about coming out to her adoptive family. She tells her about how she hopes being gay or bisexual won’t be such a taboo in the future. On Krypton, being with someone of your same gender was completely normal; being with more than one person was even the usual most of the time. Earth is completely different. She talks about feeling conflicted when she knew early on that she liked men and women. Cat agrees wholeheartedly. 

Cat talks about telling her mother when she dated a woman for the first time. Her mother didn’t take it very well and Cat shares how disappointed she was that there was another rift in their relationship. Cat hopes that the future will be more kind to people who lead different lives. She wishes everyone wasn’t so secretive about it. If more powerful men and women told the truth about their love lives, it wouldn’t be so taboo. She tells Kara about how many celebrities she knows that are in the closet. She never names names, but it’s obvious there are a multitude.

Cat tells Kara she hopes to have a family someday. She doesn’t want it too soon because she has things she needs to get done first. Kara tells her about how having a niece has really changed her outlook on children. She didn’t think she could ever handle the responsibility, but having Alex in her life has changed her for the better.

They cover so many topics that they slide into family without even meaning to. They are laughing and sharing stories about their childhoods when their waitress comes over to the table.

“Excuse me,” she starts softly trying not to interrupt them too much. They both get their laughter under control and look up at her. “I’m sorry, but we are actually closing.”

They both look around and see that they are the last two people in the hotel bar. Cat speaks up.

“Oh, my goodness, so sorry. We will leave right now.” They both gather their things and slide out of the booth.

“What time is it?” Kara asks under her breath. 

Cat checks her watch. “It’s 11:17.”

“They probably closed at eleven, but nobody wanted to kick us out.” She laughs heartily. “How did we miss everyone else leaving?” she questions as they make their clumsily out into the lobby.

“I was pretty taken with my companion,” Cat flirts effortlessly. Kara is impressed, she is so smooth. She decides to take a risk. She reaches out and takes Cat’s hand lightly before turning to stand in front of her. Cat stops walking and looks down at their joined hands before her eyes find Kara’s.

“What do you say _Mercedes_ , you wanna get out of here? Maybe we can go dancing?” Her heart is racing.

Cat smirks. She appreciates the bold move. “Dancing?”

“I’m sure we can find a club somewhere around here that’s still open.” Kara steps closer leaving only a small space between them. She noticeably looks at Cat’s mouth before going back to her eyes. “It’ll be fun.”

They hit three clubs before the night is done. Each place is crazier than the last, but they don’t care. They are completely wrapped up in one another. They have a couple drinks, but they mostly just dance. Their bodies are pressed close as they move to the beat around them. 

Kara has never felt so carefree. She is wrapped up in this woman. She likes everything about her. She is beautiful, smart, driven, fun, and she knows what she wants. She thinks she might be a little smitten and it’s only been a few hours. She wants to do this every day. She doesn’t really want to go out partying every night, but she wants to see this woman every day. She is sure they could be something real if they had the chance. She really should say goodnight and politely ask to see her again, but she doesn’t think she can do that.

They walk and talk between their club stops. Their hands stay linked and they never run out of things to talk about.

Cat thinks this is shaping up to be the best night of her life. She never could have guessed that picking a random stranger to pretend to be her girlfriend could lead to such a wonderful night. This woman is everything. Cat finds herself totally enraptured. She is gorgeous, funny, clever, and bold. She cares about things and wants to change the world for the better. Cat doesn’t think she has met anyone this genuine in a long time and she thought she never would again. Journalism will make you cynical like that.

They stumble into Kara’s hotel room with their lips devouring one another sometime after 2 a.m. Cat slams the door shut and pushes Kara up against it. She kisses Kara hard leaving her breathless and weak at the knees. She works her way to Kara’s neck. She sucks on Kara’s pulse point and bites down the column of Kara’s throat. Kara is a moaning whimpering mess under Cat’s attention.

She really wants to slow down though. “Wait,” she manages to croak out. Cat doesn’t hear her. “Wait, wait, wait,” she says slightly louder and Cat pulls back right away.

“Sorry,” Cat separates herself a little bit, but doesn’t stop leaning into Kara. “I got a little carried away,” she admits with a blush.

“Trust me, I am thoroughly enjoying this.” She takes a deep breath trying to get her racing heart under control. “I just think we should slow down a little.” Cat looks a little surprised. Kara leans in and kisses her softly and Cat hums softly. “I want to take my time.” She punctuates her words with another kiss that lasts a little longer. “I want to watch you come undone.” Another kiss. “I want everything you can give me.” A final kiss that she deepens. She dips her tongue into Cat’s mouth and pulls Cat’s body tight against her own. “Can I do that?”

Cat is putty in Kara’s hands. She has never had someone wreck her so easily with their words. Kara must be quite the writer.

“You can do whatever you want to me.” Kara’s smile is blinding.

Kara takes Cat’s hand and pulls her over to the bed. She cups her face and kisses her slowly, methodically. She takes her time. Their tongues dance together and her hands move into Cat’s hair pulling softly as she deepens the kiss. Her mouth moves to Cat’s neck. She leaves hot open mouth kisses all the way up Cat’s neck. She playfully nips at Cat’s earlobe before soothing it with her tongue.

Cat is lost to the sensations. She is merely holding on for the ride as this woman devours her. She snaps from her trance when her ear is bitten more harshly. Her breath hisses sharply.

Kara kisses back to Cat’s mouth and kisses her deeply once more before pulling back from their embrace. Her hands go to Cat’s shirt, but she hesitates waiting for permission. Cat nods eagerly. Kara rids her of the garment and Cat returns the favor unbuttoning Kara’s blouse and pushing it off her shoulders. Their mouths find each other again as their fingers work on undoing each other pants.

Cat pops the button on Kara’s pants and then she stops. She grabs Kara’s face and kisses her deeply halting both their motions. She can’t get enough of Kara’s lips, they are mesmerizing. She guides the other blonde down onto the bed and climbs over top of Kara slowly. They move up the bed together and Kara kisses her again.

She reaches behind her own back and unclasps her bra. She wants her skin on Kara’s as soon as possible. She lets the straps fall down her arms and when she breaks their kiss again Kara sees them and takes it off completely. Kara rolls them and moves on top of Cat. She finishes undressing Cat. She pulls her pants down and off then does the same with Cat’s underwear. When Cat is finally naked below her she stops to really look at her.

Goosebumps rise up all over Cat’s skin in the cold air. Her nipples harden and she wiggles to get comfortable on the bed. Her skin is flawless and her body is toned. She clearly takes good care of herself and Kara is appreciating the outcome.

“Come back,” Cat whines and Kara complies easily. She lays down next to Cat kissing her tenderly. “You are wearing way too many clothes still.” Cat leans up and straddles Kara’s hips. She sits upright on Kara’s hips and stops to catch her breath for a moment.

She flips her hair out of the way and Kara is stupefied. Cat is strikingly beautiful. The moonlight shines through the open curtains making her skin glow. She looks down at Kara with mischievous eyes and bites her lip teasingly. Kara’s hands land on her hips and glide along Cat’s waist. Cat’s beauty is ethereal. Kara is sure she will never see something this beautiful again. She tries to memorize this moment.

“You are breathtaking,” she whispers with reverence and Cat blushes deeply.

“Stop it,” she says in a self-deprecating way. She waves off the compliment with a flick of her wrist.

“I mean it,” Kara says seriously. “You are…” she trails off looking for the right word. “Otherworldly beautiful,” she settles on.

Cat feels raw and exposed. No one has ever made her feel this way before. She doesn’t know what to say so she doesn’t say anything. She lays her chest flat against Kara’s and kisses her softly, sweet short kisses. They kiss until they can’t take it anymore. Their hands are getting impatient and they need to touch one another.

Cat finally strips Kara of her pants and undergarments, leaving them both naked and wanting. Kara moves over Cat and traces her fingers down Cat’s body before she brings them to where they both want them to be. Cat is wet and ready. This tension has been building between them all night and she is finally getting the release she needs.

Kara’s fingers slip inside her with little resistance. Cat let’s out a gasp as Kara pushes them as deep as they can go. Her palm presses into Cat’s clit and it sends a shockwave through Cat’s body. Her hips jump into Kara’s hand and they both smile. Cat rolls her hips again to test out the pressure and she is pleased. Kara pushes her palm more firmly into Cat leaving her breathing heavy and whining.

Cat grabs Kara behind the neck and pulls her into a bruising kiss. Kara takes the hint and starts pumping her fingers with a slow pace inside Cat. She pushes in deeply but keeps it at an even calm pace. She waits for Cat’s hips to rise up to meet her hands on every inward movement. She knows she is doing something right when that happens. Cat starts breathing more shallow and little moans leave her throat every so often. They kiss deeply as Kara works her fingers to perfection inside Cat.

When Cat can’t focus on kissing anymore, Kara moves her focus to Cat’s neck and continues burying her fingers inside the other woman. She waits until Cat’s walls are clenching around her fingers and then she puts her thumb on Cat’s clit. She presses into Cat and circles her thumb on the tender bud. Cat is writhing in seconds.

“Holy shit,” Cat breathes out into Kara’s ear. Kara doesn’t slow down. She keeps driving into Cat at the same easy rhythm. She knows Cat is close. She bites her neck lightly. Cat’s walls clench so tightly on her fingers she can hardly move them. Cat moans loudly as her hips push down into the mattress roughly. Her nails dig into Kara’s back as she quivers around Kara’s fingers. Her body is tense with the pressure of her orgasm for several wonderful seconds until it releases. She collapses into the mattress limply.

Cat laughs airily. “Wow,” she says with amazement in her tone. Kara is placing delicate kisses all over her entire face. “That was incredible,” she whispers. She is breathing heavily and her body is practically boneless beneath Kara’s. 

“Mm-hmm,” Kara hums contentedly. Cat finally catches her breath and kisses Kara soundly. She wants to return the favor and make Kara feel this good.

She moves her hand between their bodies and finds Kara’s clit. As soon as she touches it Kara’s hips jump. She is so worked up she is already about to snap. Cat rubs tight circles around Kara’s clit. She pulls Kara’s leg with her other hand so Kara is straddling her waist. She lifts her thigh between Kara’s legs and finally pushes two fingers into Kara’s waiting heat.

Kara moans loudly pushing back into Cat’s hand. Cat pushes her thigh to press against the back of her hand. She uses the surface of her thigh as leverage to push into Kara deeper. She uses her whole body to rock into Kara better. Her hips are rolling with every thrust. Kara’s face is buried in her neck. She is moaning jaggedly with every hit of Cat’s fingers. Cat is getting soaked listening to her.

She uses her other hand to guide Kara’s mouth to hers. She kisses her deeply, her tongue swirling and lapping at Kara’s. Kara breathes heavily into her mouth effectively stopping their kiss, but the breathing is almost better.

Suddenly, Kara is moving. She sits back forcing Cat’s leg to fall back to the bed. Cat’s fingers are still buried inside her. Cat’s hand gets pinned between their bodies; her fingers completely swallowed inside Kara.

“Do you care if I ride you for a little?” Kara asks.

“Not at all,” Cat answers quickly.

Kara rolls her hips into Cat’s. She grinds down onto Cat’s fingers and all the other blonde can do is watch. She keeps her fingers stiff and let’s Kara ride them however she wants. Kara has her head thrown back with her eyes closed. Cat watches her as she chases after her pleasure unabashedly. She watches the shadows play across Kara’s muscular torso. She sees the veins in Kara’s neck stand out as she moans loudly at a particular good thrust.

“Shit,” Cat breathes out. Kara starts clenching around her fingers and she knows it won’t take long now. She sits up, but doesn’t move her hand. She just wants to be close to her when she cums. Kara’s arm wraps around Cat’s back holding them together as she continues riding Cat’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Kara husks as her body snaps forward. She curves into Cat’s body, her forehead falling to Cat’s shoulder. Then she bows back just as quickly. Her hips rock into Cat’s twice more and that’s all it takes. She throws her head back and moans, a loud broken sound. Her walls quiver against Cat’s fingers and her hips stutter in their movements. She squeezes Cat’s body against hers until her body relaxes completely against Cat’s. 

She finds Cat’s mouth immediately and gives her a sloppy kiss. Cat lowers them both back to the bed. Kara already seems half asleep. Cat rolls them both onto their sides. Kara’s leg is still thrown over her hips, but she doesn’t care. 

She reaches down and grabs the sheet that was thrown off of the bed at some point. She pulls the thin material over their bodies. She makes sure Kara is settled in next to her. She combs a piece of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear and settles in next to her. She takes a long look at Kara and smiles. She might be in way too deep with this one.

“Goodnight, _Roxy._ ” She reminds herself to ask what this woman’s real name is tomorrow.

A phone ringing loudly wakes them. Cat opens her eyes and sees Kara waking up next to her. It can’t be that late in the day, they were up well past three. Kara smiles softly at her and Cat feels her heart flutter.

Kara sits up letting the sheet fall from her body and shakes her head to wake up more fully. The phone is ringing so loudly. She quickly snatches it off the receiver.

“Hello?” Her voice is rough from sleep and maybe from her ragged moans last night.

Cat watches her intently. She doesn’t plan on leaving this room today if she can help it. Maybe they will go get dinner, but other than that she doesn’t want to leave this bed.

“Yes, this is Kara Danvers.” 

Cat is immediately tuned into what Kara is saying. KARA DANVERS? She slept with Kara Danvers? The only other female journalist who has any idea what she’s doing. Her main competition, Kara Danvers is standing right in front of her naked as the day she was born. Not only has she finally met her, but she slept with her. And she thinks she is kind of in love with her.

Kara stands up from the bed not caring about covering up. Cat is too lost in her thoughts to really notice. Kara walks to the desk across from the bed keeping the hotel phone pressed to her ear. She picks up the conference schedule.

“I wasn’t planning on going to that workshop.” Someone clearly cuts her off. She shoots Cat an annoyed look. Cat doesn’t react and Kara notices right away. She puts down the papers and comes back to the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed facing Cat. “Listen, I have to go, but I will catch up with you later.” She doesn’t wait for a response before hanging up.

“You’re Kara Danvers?” Cat questions. There is no malice in her voice, simply wonder.

Kara blushes slightly. She didn’t mean to give up their ruse, but she doesn’t really mind admitting who she is. She hopes this won’t be the last time they see each other.

“Guilty,” she answers sheepishly. Cat looks bewildered. She looks completely shocked and Kara is confused. “Why do you look…” she isn’t sure how to describe the look Cat is giving her, so she doesn’t.

“I’m Cat Grant.”

Kara’s jaw drops. “No way!” she practically squeals. She looks giddy. She bounces into the bed closer to Cat. “Wow, I’m so happy we are finally meeting. Not exactly how I expected it to happen.” She smirks looking down at their naked bodies and disheveled sheets. “But I’m not complaining.”

Cat sits up abruptly. “You don’t hate me?”

“No, why would I hate you?”

“I’m your competition,” she says it like it’s so obvious. Kara furrows her brow.

“Do you hate me?” she asks sounding a little hurt. It kills Cat, but she has to tell Kara the truth. She can’t start lying to the other woman now.

“A small part of me does, yeah.” She sees Kara deflate just the smallest bit. She bounces back quickly though.

“And the other part of you?” she prompts Cat.

Cat thinks about it for a second. She studies Kara’s face and thinks about all the years she has spent trying to beat her. She thinks about how good Kara’s articles are, and how good she is at breaking a story wide open. She thinks about the many hours they spent talking last night. Everything Kara said made Cat like her more and more. She thinks about watching Kara climax and kissing her over and over. There is really only one option.

She reaches out and pulls Kara in by the back of her neck. She crashes their lips together and pulls Kara down on top of her. They kiss until they both need air.

“I’m gonna say that means you like me.”

“Why did you have to be so damn likeable?” Cat asks with exasperation.

Kara laughs loudly. “It’s all part of my charm.” She winks and Cat scoffs, but she dives in for more anyway.


	5. Oh You Sweet Summer Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes back into town and the first person she wants to see is Kara. Kara fills her in on all her issues with Lena and Cat has something to say about that.

Cat comes into town out of the blue. She isn’t staying long, but she knows there is one person she wants to see for sure. She hasn’t laid eyes on Kara in nearly two years and that is just far too long for Cat’s liking.

They keep in touch via email. Kara checks in at least twice a week. She regales Cat with details of her most recent daring rescues and complains about things at CatCo. If Kara is to be believed, nothing has ever been the same since Cat left. A rotating door or Editors-in-chief, not to mention Snapper leaving shortly after Cat. He signed on to the team because he knew what kind of powerhouse Cat was in the industry. Once she left, he had no reason to stay.

Cat doesn’t believe her though. Kara has clearly continued to grow in Cat’s absence. She reads every article that Kara puts out and she can see it in her prose. She has a confidence now that she once struggled with. Not to mention that she won a Pulitzer freaking Prize for her work. Cat thinks that right there proves that at least one thing has changed for the better since she left.

She answers Kara’s emails eagerly. She would never admit it to anyone, but she misses Kara dearly. She tells Kara as much, but no one else will ever hear of word of that from her. She tells Kara all about life in Washington. How corrupt the people can be and how busy that makes a truth-finder like her. She fills Kara in on how Carter is doing at school. Kara is always overjoyed to be filled in on Carter. She misses him too and if Cat could bring him for a visit, she would in a heartbeat. He is unfortunately busy with his double major in Engineering and Intergalactic Biology.

She has kept up with Kara, but it’s nothing compared to getting to see the younger woman in person. She wants to hold Kara in her arms. She wants to see that adorable smile and predictable blush when Cat tells her how good her writing has become. She makes it to National City and her first call is Kara Danvers, her Supergirl.

“Cat?” Kara’s voice has an edge of disbelief in it. Cat doesn’t call her ever now that they don’t work together anymore.

“Kara,” Cat says happily. “Please tell me you’re free right now.” She crosses the street to the CatCo plaza.

“I’m free to talk, what’s up?” She can hear that Kara is typing something. She assumes that Kara is in her office. She never really told anyone that she gave Kara an office. It was their little secret that no one could take away from the younger woman. She walks through the lobby of the CatCo building at a brisk pace.

“Well actually, I was hoping you were free for coffee. There is someone in the city I want you to meet with.” She wants to keep her arrival a surprise. She hasn’t seen Kara in ages and she wants to see her face light up when she sees her. She gets in the first elevator that opens. She can’t use her private elevator anymore.

“I can make myself free.” There’s that appeasing nature that Cat was counting on. “Where and when, I will be there.” Cat exits the elevator on Kara’s floor and makes her way briskly to Kara’s office.

“They are available right now. Can you meet them at Noonan’s in five?” she questions. She sets the trap in perfect timing. She strolls up outside Kara’s office and waits right outside the door. Kara is bound to leave any second and as soon as she opens her door, Cat will be waiting.

Cat hears rustling over the phone as Kara gathers the essentials. “Yeah, I’ll head down now. What is this even about?” Cat doesn’t answer her right away and Kara keeps talking. Cat hears her voice getting closer to the door as she makes to leave. “I mean I know you still have connections in the city, but…”

The door to Kara’s office opens and Kara’s blue eyes land on Cat’s. Her previous sentence completely trails off forgotten. Her face splits into a giant smile as she lowers the phone from her ear.

Cat puts her phone down too. “I was hoping you would get coffee with me,” she says almost sheepishly. She is never one to be shy, but Kara gets to her in ways no one else ever has.

“Oh, my RAO!” Kara squeals loudly as she drops her stuff to the ground and throws herself into Cat’s arms. “CAT! I can’t believe you’re here.” 

Cat’s arms wrap tightly around Kara’s waist holding her close. Kara’s arms encircle Cat’s shoulders and she revels in the pressure of a Kryptonian hug. Kara has always given her the best hugs except for maybe Carter. She can hear Kara smile again.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Kara says again in almost a whisper. Her tone is reverent and filled with shock. She tightens her hold and Cat matches her. Kara’s deep reverent voice does things to her. They cling to one another for a long time. Neither wants to separate and they hold each other for nearly a full minute before Kara pulls back.

“It’s been too long, Kara,” Cat says softly. She reaches out and tucks a piece of Kara’s hair behind her ear tenderly. “I missed you,” she admits shyly.

Kara’s smile is blinding and a light blush colors her cheeks at the attention. “I missed you so much,” she responds quickly. She has always been so free with her affections. It’s something that Cat envied about her.

They lock eyes and stare at one another for a heated moment. Neither of them dares to break the silence. They are standing mere inches from one another; more space between them is unthinkable after so long apart. Cat smirks at Kara playfully.

“Will you get coffee with me?”

Kara nods with a toothy grin. She picks up her stuff from the floor and they walk out together.

“How long have you been in town?” Kara asks as they ride the elevator down to the lobby.

“I just got here. You were my first stop.” She bumps her shoulder with Kara’s and smiles.

“Wait, really?” Cat looks taken aback. She nods while studying Kara’s face. “You got to the city and came straight to see me?”

“Of course, I did.”

They get to Noonan’s and grab a table. They order their usual drinks and get to talking. Cat tells Kara everything that has been going on with her in the nation’s capital. She tells her about Carter and how his classes have been going. She tells Kara about Carter’s new girlfriend, Natalie.

Kara tells Cat about Alex dating James’ sister. She tells her about Nia and how nice it is to have someone at work that looks up to her like a mentor. She tells her about Supergirl’s new suit. She gushes over the pants and the fact that Brainy put it in her glasses.

“Seriously, it’s such a good design.”

Cat laughs. “So, no more stashing your clothes all over town when you have a Supergirl emergency?”

Kara laughs with her. “Not anymore.”

“Everything is going pretty well then huh?” Cat questions.

“Actually,” she trails off and Cat senses something big is wrong. “Lena and I are fighting.”

“I thought you were best friends?”

“We are, but I finally told her I’m Supergirl and it didn’t go well.”

“She is mad at you for telling her the truth?”

“No,” Kara is getting flustered. “I mean, yeah kind of.” She takes a large gulp of her coffee. “Lex told her the truth before I had the chance and she thought that I was lying to her because she is a Luthor.” Cat feels a ramble coming on, so she doesn’t say anything. “Which has nothing to do with me not telling her. I don’t tell anyone at first. I didn’t tell you for years. But after I knew I could trust her, it already felt like it was too late. She told me about her issues with being betrayed by her family and some of her friends. We had been best friends for some time and I felt like if I told her at that point, she would feel betrayed.”

“And then she hated Supergirl. She hated her so much and I couldn’t take her hating me too. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her knowing that I might lose her completely. And then that’s exactly what ended up happening.”

Cat thinks she is done, so she is about to speak, but Kara cuts through her thoughts. “And I didn’t even know she was this mad. I had no idea that she knew for this long and has been plotting behind my back this whole time. She trapped me in a Kryptonite cage in the fortress and stole Myriad. And then last week she almost blew me away with Kryptonite cannons. I think there might be some hope though, because she stopped them at the last second and saved my life.”

“I’m sorry,” Cat interrupts angrily. “WHAT?”

Kara looks up at her confused. She looks like she isn’t even sure what part Cat is asking about. She looks like she didn’t even realize she was still talking.

“Yeah things aren’t great,” she says defeatedly. Her eyes drop to the floor.

“That’s it, get up,” Cat demands. She stands up and Kara’s face shows her surprise. “Get up.”

Kara gets up and looks at Cat with a raised brow.

“Let’s go.”

She has Kara get her things and makes her leave the coffee shop. She brings the younger blonde to her car.

“Get in.” They both climb into the back of the car and Cat instructs the driver to a certain address. Kara doesn’t recognize it off the top of her head, so she sits back for the ride. They don’t talk for the short ride through downtown National City. Cat seems to be steaming a little. They pull up in front of L-Corp and Kara looks flabbergasted.

“What are we doing here?”

“Get out of the car, Kara.”

Kara doesn’t stand a chance against Cat’s boss voice. She gets out and so does Cat. They both march into L-Corp. They ride the elevator in silence to Lena’s floor. Cat doesn’t even slow down at the assistant’s desk. Jess jumps up from her seat.

“Miss Grant?” She eyes Kara with confusion clear on her face. Kara doesn’t have any answers for her. Cat doesn’t keeps walking right toward Lena’s door. “Wait, you can’t just go in there.” That makes Cat freeze. She spins on her heel to stare Jess down. “You know what, go right ahead,” Jess course corrects.

Cat continues like she is on a mission. She strides right into Lena’s office without hesitation. Kara follows timidly behind her. What else is she going to do? Lena pops up from her chair looking upset. Once she recognizes Cat her features relax slightly. And then she sees Kara and her face hardens.

Jess comes running into the office behind them. “I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor. She went right through me.” She looks sheepishly. “She scares me,” she adds on quietly.

“Don’t worry Jess, she scares everybody.” She sets her hands on the edge of her desk commandingly. “Cat, is there something I can do for you?”

Cat struts to the front of Lena’s desk and stands there defiantly. “Yes, you can get over yourself and forgive Kara.”

Kara drops her head into her hand. Jess takes the hint and leaves the room closing the door quietly behind her. Lena scoffs loudly. Anger takes over her features. 

“Cat, what the hell are you doing?” Kara questions frantically. “This is not your…”

Cat turns on Kara menacingly with a glare that could kill a thousand men. Kara is used to the look, but it still makes her back down.

“I am not going to forgive her just because you say I should.” Lena stands just as defiantly against Cat’s request. Cat spins back around to face the brunette. “Why does any of this concern you, Cat?”

“Do you really think you are the only one that Kara has lied to?” That takes both other women in the room by surprise. This is not where Kara thought this conversation was going. Lena didn’t think Cat was going to throw Kara under the bus. “Do you really think you’re the only one she has hurt? The only one that has felt betrayed?”

Lena looks like she has no idea what to say. Kara looks lost. She is searching her memory trying to figure out what Cat is talking about.

Lena looks doubtful. Cat can tell she doesn’t believe her. “Oh, you sweet summer child you have no idea.”

“Excuse me?!” Lena snaps bitterly.

Cat isn’t deterred. “Did you know that Kara lied to me for over a year about being Supergirl?” Lena doesn’t say anything. “Did you know that she actively tried to deceive me? She recruited J’onn to pretend to be Supergirl while she was with me as Kara. I even bought it for a while. Did you know she almost got my son killed in a train bombing?” She’s on a roll now. “Did you know that when she was infected with Red Kryptonite, she nearly killed all of us? She turned on the DEO, told her sister venomous lies, let an evil alien escape, made a pass at James while insulting his ex-girlfriend, and threw me off of my own balcony. And I was in love with her at the time, so that did some real damage.”

“Kara has done some real damage while trying to maintain her secret. She even did many of those horrible things completely on accident, but they still caused scars. You are not the only way that has been hurt by Supergirl.”

She straightens her blouse and puts her purse up on her shoulder. “So, do us all a favor and forgive her already. She didn’t mean for it to happen like this and you need each other.”

She finishes up and they are both staring at her dumbfounded. She waits. She has made her point and now she just needs Lena to listen.

“I will think about it,” Lena offers with a clenched jaw. She looks less angry than when Cat started her speech though.

“Did you just say that you were in love with me?” Kara asks in shock. Her eyes are distant and unfocused as they stare in Cat’s direction. 

Cat walks over to her slowly. She puts her hand on Kara’s chin forcing the other blonde to look at her. Kara’s eyes finally refocus on Cat’s face. 

“I still am,” Cat confesses in a whisper. Kara’s eyes widen. “Let’s talk more about that later, though,” Cat suggests. She kisses Kara chastely and starts walking out of the office. “You two better sort this out or I won’t be so nice next time.”

She stops in the doorway and both of them are staring at her slack-jawed. She grabs both door handles and opens them dramatically.

“Chop. Chop.” She leaves without another word.

Lena and Kara finally turn to look at one another. Lena’s face looks curious. Kara just looks shaken to her core.

“Did you really throw Cat Grant off a balcony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [screwURanonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwURanonymity/pseuds/screwURanonymity) for the awesome prompt. I hope this is something like what you were thinking!  
> Molly


	6. Soulmate Search Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr from a user called mspoffin who has moved to this Tumblr [8rcs](https://8rcs.tumblr.com/)  
> To sum it up. At exactly midnight on the New Year following your 22nd birthday, you possess the body of your soulmate. You try to frantically leave them information about who you are or find information about them so that you can find each other once you're back in your own body. Sometimes there are language barriers and sometimes your soulmate is a 12-year-old alien trapped in a pod.

On the New Year’s Eve following her 22nd birthday Cat put herself to bed early. She was asleep by nine o’clock. She was way too excited to find out who her soulmate was. She had been waiting all her life for this moment. She talked to a bunch of her older friends and asked them what it was like to possess your soulmate’s body. Most of them talk about how cool it was. Being inside someone else’s body was crazy and weird and looking in the mirror and not seeing yourself was a trip, but some of them hated it.

A few people talked about hating the feeling and wanting to get out as soon as possible. We aren’t meant to possess others or to be possessed for that matter. She knew some people that had been possessed already too. People talk about that a lot less, but she knows that it feels weird. You don’t remember much of it, but you do wake up missing time and sometimes you end up in weird places. Not to mention that you usually find notes or stuff trying to tell you how to find your one. 

She is a little worried about not liking the sensation, but she is mostly excited. She hasn’t been possessed yet, so this will be her first contact with her soulmate. She is actually a little surprised it didn’t happen to her first. She isn’t big on dating people younger than her. She isn’t too worried though. She won’t care who it is because they are destined to be together.

She goes to sleep and has a dream about a beautiful sunset. The sun is low in the sky, a stunning fiery red color pouring from it. The terrain is something she has never seen. Its rocky and mountainous, but breathtaking. She has never had such a crystal clear picture in her dreams. The red sun gets bigger and bigger taking over the horizon line. It unexpectedly explodes destroying everything in its path with a wave of fire.

And then she wakes up suddenly. She feels weird. She tries to move, but she isn’t in her own bed. She is sitting upright in some small enclosed space. She looks down and sees small feminine hands. It’s a little shocking that her soulmate is a woman, but it’s not that out of the realm of possibility. She has dated women. The things is, they look like a child’s hands. They are small, soft, and delicate.

She reaches them up to touch her face. Even her face feels small. Not necessarily in actual size, but it feels chubby and rounded like a younger person’s would be. She looks down at her completely flat chest and starts to feel a panic rising. How the hell old is her soulmate? She’s not some weird pervert, is she? This girl is clearly so much younger than her. She feels sick.

She then realizes that she probably needs to get a move on. She doesn’t know how long she will remain in this body. She needs to make some kind of note or find some information so they can contact each other after this. Only then does she look around.

She is surrounded by an all-encompassing darkness. The only light shines from a small screen in front of her. It isn’t working, but there is a light at the top of it that appears to always be on. She looks up, down, and to both sides. Nothing. Just… _stars_? She is surrounded by stars. She reaches out and her hand collides with glass. She follows it noticing that she is encased in the stuff. 

What the hell is going on?

She focuses hard and can see a reflection in the glass of the face she is wearing. She is definitely a kid. She isn’t terribly young though, probably 12 or 13. She tries to remember what she looked like as a pre-teen and that seems like an accurate guess.

She is a decade older than her soulmate.

It’s like a bucket of ice water is poured on her. Ten years doesn’t seem like a lot when you’re 53 and your spouse is 43, but 22 and 12?!? That feels all kinds of disturbing.

And where the hell is she?

She looks past her reflection and can’t see anything helpful. She looks around the small space she is occupying. It’s tight and small. There is nothing near her, only the seat she is sitting in and the screen in front of her that doesn’t work. She sits up in the chair trying to get a look around. She lifts her head as far up as she can. Outside the glass she sees it fade into metal of some kind. It looks like the front of a spaceship. She looks to both sides but can’t see anything outside there.

She is so confused. There is only one explanation for what is going on and it’s the most ridiculous thing she has ever thought. 

Her soulmate is an alien.

She scoffs at the ridiculousness of it all. She settles back into the seat. She looks around again and notices the symbol on her chest. This might be the only useful piece of information she can take from this interaction. She studies it for a few moments. It’s an S inside a diamond. She tries to memorize the way it looks. Maybe one day she will see it again and know that’s her soulmate.

She wakes up in her own bed a moment later. She quickly grabs the notebook next to her. She left it there in preparation for this moment. At the top of the page is her name and address. She thought maybe her soulmate would be the same age as her and they would find these notes easily enough.

How wrong she was.

She quickly jots down all the details she can remember.

  * Long blonde hair
  * Blue eyes
  * 10 to 12 years younger
  * A spaceship
  * A symbol with an S



She includes a crude drawing of the symbol. She thinks about everything else that happened and really, she doesn’t know much more than that. She tosses the notebook back onto the nightstand. She falls back into bed with a huff.

She will probably never get to meet her soulmate. What are the chances that this alien ends up on Earth? What are the chances they end up on Earth and are nearby? She stares at her ceiling for a long time. This is so unfair.

She doesn’t tell any of her friends what really happened to her that night. She makes up some story about being in an English guy’s apartment. She tells them she found mail with his London address and left a note for him to find.

She tells her mother the truth and as per usual, Katherine is cold and calculating. She tells Cat not to tell a soul.

“People will think you’re some kind of freak, Kitty.”

So, Cat keeps it to herself. She doesn’t tell anyone else. She goes on with her life. She dates and works. She builds her empire from the ground up and she does it without a soulmate by her side.

It really is her defining characteristic. People hardly ever become majorly successful without their soulmate behind them. Success is easier to achieve when you have a support system.

Cat Grant is not an average woman though. She succeeds and she looks good doing it. She pushes the thought of alien soulmates to the back of her mind and waits.

Nine years later she is settling in on New Year’s Eve and hoping that maybe she will finally be visited by her soulmate. She is hoping maybe that girl wasn’t as young as she thought.

She is disappointed.

She goes through the same thing for the next 5 years. She settles in hoping to finally get a note from her true love when she wakes up, only to find nothing. 

There is no way in hell that the girl she possessed was younger than eight years old. She saw her face. She still remembers it clearly and that was not an 8-year-old.

She has never talked to anyone that possessed their soulmate at 22, but were then never visited in return. She is in unchartered territory. But after 6 years of nothing, she gives up.

She decides that she will never meet her soulmate and moves on. She bottles up her anger, her disappointment, her sadness, and she turns them all into ambition and fire. She uses it to continue her meteoric rise to fame in the media world.

She eventually marries a man who doesn’t have a soulmate either. When he was 25, he met his soulmate and got to live with her for a while. She died of breast cancer though and now he was alone. They managed something close to love and she found it fulfilling enough with her career as her real passion in life.

Then she has a son. Carter. She has never felt more complete. She loves her son with everything she has. He is her soulmate. She divorces her sad sack of a husband and she is content. She has her work and she has Carter. What more could she possibly want in this life?

Cat is 49. She is celebrating New Year’s with friends from all over. They are drinking and laughing celebrating new beginnings. She watches on a large screen in someone’s living room as the ball drops.

5…

She sips on her champagne.

4…

She looks around smiling at all her companions. Most of them are paired off. She doesn’t mind being alone.

3…

Being alone has always made her strong, made her focused.

2…

She is happy. She is happy with her work and her son.

1…

That’s what matters.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

The room erupts and everything goes black.

Cat wakes up on a couch by herself. What the hell happened? The party is dwindling, but there are still stragglers enjoying the free alcohol and food. She thinks about the party and can’t remember a thing. Did she get drugged?

She picks up her cup and examines the remnants inside of it. There is no way to tell for sure, but she feels fine. Usually drugs have after-effects. She feels perfect, wonderful even. She crosses that option off her mental list for now. She puts her cup back on an end table and something catches her eye.

The inside of her palm has writing scribbled across it. She brings it close and reads it.

Kara Danvers is written in semi-legible writing followed by a phone number. She looks over the number and then realizes there is another word that has been smudged. It is nearly gone, but Cat pulls her palm closer to her face to really look at it. Her jaw suddenly drops when she puts it together.

There, in smudged black pen, is the word Cat has been waiting to read in her notebook for nearly twenty years.

Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing yesterday guys. My wife had a really bad migraine and she just wanted me to cuddle and watch a movie, so I took a night off. 
> 
> PART II of this will be posted tomorrow unless you guys hate this. So let me know in the comments if you want a part II or not. If you don't, I will move on to something else. If you want part II, I will show it from Kara's side for a bit and then have them meet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!  
> Molly


	7. Soulmate Search Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's side of the soulmate story. And they meet.

Kara finds the concept of soulmates daunting to say the least. Another person that is destined to love you. Another person that you are destined to be with for your life. Someone who you are supposed to make happy and care for forever? She can’t even do that for herself. Earth is a hard place to live. She can barely walk up the front steps without breaking something. How is she supposed to make a human happy for their entire life?

Her view changes after she gets her powers under control. Soulmates aren’t such a bad thing. Knowing that there is at least one person out there destined to love you no matter what? That’s pretty nice. Especially considering no one in her entire high school even likes her as a friend.

She is a little worried that being an alien means she won’t have a soulmate on this planet. Krypton didn’t have soulmates, so there is a distinct possibility that she won’t have one. She asks Alex about it and her sister is confident she will have one.

“Just wait. When you’re 22 you will possess your soulmate and it will be amazing. Your soulmate has to be a great person if they’re with you.”

Alex’s confidence is catching and Kara starts to believe herself. If soulmates are simply destiny stepping in to make the world happier, she should have one. After all, destiny would know she was meant to end up on this planet. 

After she thinks about it for a while, she realizes there may be another stumbling block to finding her soulmate. She was delayed for 24 years in the phantom zone. Maybe her soulmate is long gone. They could’ve died or given up on her. The phantom zone was something no one had accounted for. Her soulmate is probably much older than her. Alex’s asks if she can remember ever being visited by her soulmate.

“Do you remember a time that you woke up feeling like you were missing time? Did you ever find notes left for you or anything that would prove they have possessed you already?”

Kara can’t remember anything like that ever happening, but she admits that a lot of her time in the phantom zone is a blur. She was trying not to lose her mind in there and she didn’t really succeed. She came to Earth with a lot of claustrophobia and PTSD from her decades of being trapped in a pod. She has no idea if she was ever possessed while inside. She is sure it hasn't happened since she landed though. That she would remember.

On New Year’s Eve after her 22nd birthday she is worried. She’s excited, but scared. What will she do if she goes to sleep tonight and nothing happens? She will be utterly devastated. At least she will know.

She settles in to bed early and falls asleep. She dreams of Krypton and it makes her feel safe. She wakes up to the sound of people screaming. 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She is standing in a room filled to the brim with people. People she doesn’t recognize. It clicks. She has a soulmate. She is visiting her soulmate right now. She is giddy with excitement. Alex was right.

She needs to hurry though. She looks around trying to get a feel for the world around her. She sees lots of beautiful people, kissing, drinking, and laughing. They are having so much fun. A few of them look at her with furrowed brows. Apparently, she is acting out of character for her soulmate. She needs to separate herself.

She makes her way around the unfamiliar house until she finds a bathroom that isn’t occupied and slips inside. She looks in the mirror and is momentarily thrown. It’s such an odd sensation to look in the mirror through someone else’s eyes. She is struck, though, by the beauty of this woman. She is struck by the fact that her soulmate is a woman. That is news to her, but not unpleasant, just news.

She feels a weird sense that she recognizes this face, but doesn’t know how that could be possible. If she had met her soulmate before, they would know right. Of course, they would know. The connection would be instant and unavoidable. Or at least she hopes that’s the case. Maybe that isn’t true at all. Maybe she will meet her soulmate and have no clue at all that they are destined to be each other’s great love. That thought sends a sharp bolt of despair through her chest. It nearly kills her.

She has got to focus.

She starts mentally cataloging details. This woman is noticeably older than her, but it’s hard to tell how much. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and her eyes are an entrancing green. She is short and petite and her style is incredible. She appears to have lots of friends if this party is anything to go by and she likes to drink. Kara can feel that this woman is tipsy.

She pulls a phone from one of her pockets and unlocks it with her soulmate’s fingerprint. She tries to find anything that gives away who this woman is.

There are plenty of clues. She has several email notifications and all of them are addressed to Cat or Miss Grant. Her soulmate is Cat Grant. The name rings a bell and she knows that maybe if she were in her sober mind, she would be able to place it. She has recent texts from someone named Carter. He appears to be Cat’s son. That hits her like a brick wall.

Her soulmate has a son. That is crazy.

She starts to feel bad for invading Cat’s personal space. She shouldn’t be looking through her phone. Instead she decides to leave a clue for Cat to find her. She checks her person and finds no pen. She doesn’t want to leave a note on Cat’s phone because that could take to long to find.

She leaves the bathroom and goes in search of an office. The party is already starting to thin out and from what she can tell, people are changing locations. She starts to hurry. She finds an office and grabs the first black pen she sees. She thinks about it for a minute deciding what to write and then sits down.

She holds out Cat’s hand and scribbles her own name and phone number. It isn’t her best handwriting, but she gets the job done. Then she has another thought. What if Cat just thinks she wrote this in a drunken stupor and ignores it. She writes one final word that she hopes is enough and puts the pen down. She needs to put Cat somewhere safe before she gets booted from this body.

She makes her way back to center of the party and sits down on an empty couch. She looks down at her hand and smiles. This is going to work. She just knows it’s going to work. It has to.

She reads the word at the bottom of Cat’s palm.

Soulmates.

Then she wakes up in her own bed. She is positively giddy. She has a soulmate. A beautiful soulmate. Cat Grant. And then the name rings a bell again, but this time she knows why.

Cat Grant is the CEO of CatCo Media. She is a powerhouse of a human being. Completely in control. Completely unflappable. Completely gorgeous and completely Kara’s soulmate.

She is tinkled pink. Cat fucking Grant is her soulmate.

She just hopes Cat is as happy as she is about this.

It turns out Cat is anything but happy about being Kara’s soulmate.

Kara has the foolish idea of going to CatCo a couple days after the new year. She was hoping Cat would call, but since she never did, Kara decides to make a move.

She hasn’t told anyone that Cat Grant is her soulmate. Not even Alex who is being particularly annoying about wanting to know. She wants a few days to sort things out before she spills those beans.

She shows up at CatCo and has some trouble getting through security. But she asks that they call up to Cat and mention her name. That seems to work because before she knows it, she is riding an elevator to the 40th floor.

Cat’s assistant gives her an odd look, but shows her in. And then she is standing there in Cat’s office ten feet from her soulmate. Her soulmate who is facing away from her.

“Um, hi,” she says weakly. She is so nervous she might be shaking. “I’m Kara Danvers.”

“I know who you are.” The voice sends a shiver up her spine.

“Oh good, I was worried you didn’t get my note.” Kara relaxes a little. “I wanted to come down here and meet you. I though maybe…”

Cat spins around abruptly while cutting Kara off. “You thought what?” They make eye contact and Kara feels it. Like being struck by lightning from head to toe. It leaves her speechless. “You thought you would come down here and I would just fall madly in love with you? Is that it?”

Cat’s anger is palpable and Kara is taken aback. Why is Cat acting like this?

“No, I just wanted to meet you.” Kara walks slowly up to Cat’s desk. She stops behind one of the chairs that is sitting right in front of Cat’s desk. Her hands automatically go to the back of it for support. She feels weak in the knees. “I just wanted to introduce myself. I actually applied to work here a few months ago. But now I think I’ll just ask you out instead. Maybe you’ll get coffee with me and we can talk?” she questions softly.

She knows their pairing is unusual. People are almost always mated to someone closer to their own age. If Cat gives her a chance though, she can explain why they are so far apart. If they get to know one another she can share her secret. She can tell Cat that she’s an alien.

“No, thank you,” Cat answers coldly. “I don’t want a soulmate.” Kara can’t believe what she is hearing. “I don’t want a soulmate. I am doing just fine without one. I am happy. And just because some cosmic system that no one has control over says we are destined, doesn’t mean we have to listen.”

Kara’s chest aches. She doesn’t know what to say or do. She is crushed.

“Besides, I don’t think I can trust you Kara Danvers. I mean what took you so long?” Kara doesn’t know what she means. “I saw you when I was 22. I went into your body and you were so young. You were probably twelve or thirteen. Which means you should be older now. You are 22?”

“Yes, I am.”

“And I am 49. Why am I twenty-seven years older than you?” Cat questions harshly. “It makes no sense.” Cat stands up then. Kara can tell she is getting angry, but she can’t just come right out and say it. “Not to mention, that when I did possess your body all those years ago, you were trapped in a spaceship. What the hell was that?”

Kara doesn’t remember ever being possessed while in her pod, but it makes sense. She doesn’t know what to say to Cat, but she is losing hope that she can turn this around.

“Listen, I know the circumstances are strange, but I can explain everything.” Cat lifts a skeptical brow. “I promise it will all make sense soon.”

Cat looks like she might say yes. Kara is sure that Cat can feel the connection between them. It’s like a constant pull. As soon as their eyes met Kara felt it and she doesn’t think it was stop anytime soon. She and Cat are connected and she doesn’t know why Cat would ignore that.

Cat’s face softens. “Kara,” she starts and that’s the first time she has said Kara’s name. It’s delightful. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I think I have to say no to your invitation.”

Kara is flabbergasted. “What? Why?”

“You seem sweet and genuine, but I have other factors I have to consider.”

It clicks in Kara’s head. “Your son.”

Cat’s face hardens again. “How do you know about my son?”

“When I was in your body, I read some of your texts to try and figure out who you are. You had texted Carter goodnight and I love you. He said goodnight Mom.”

Cat scoffs. “That’s a little invasive.”

Kara smiles despite the situation and jokes. “I was literally in your body and _that’s_ invasive?”

Cat scowls, but Kara is sure she sees just a small smile peeking through.

Kara smiles brightly. “Cat, I promise if you want to back out at any point, I won’t stop you.” Cat looks impressed, but Kara isn’t sure why. “I just want one coffee date. I’ll answer any of your questions.”

Cat looks interested, but Kara doesn’t know if she’ll go for it. She looks like she is thinking it over and Kara waits patiently.

“Fine, one coffee.”

A year later, they have New Year’s together at Cat’s penthouse. Carter falls asleep in Kara’s lap and Cat kisses her quietly at midnight.

She carries Carter to his bed and spends the night in Cat’s. She is hoping they will move in together soon, but for now Kara stays over pretty regularly.

When she took Cat out for coffee a year ago, she answered hundreds of questions. She told Cat all about her childhood and being stuck in the phantom zone. She told Cat that if she landed on Earth when she was actually supposed to, she would have been three years younger than Cat. But instead, she was stuck at age 12 for twenty-four years in the phantom zone. That’s why it took so long for her to show up.

Cat seemed doubtful at first. She seemed critical of Kara’s story like she didn’t quite believe it. But, when Kara told her about the House of El, about her family, and showed her their crest, things changed. Cat remembered the symbol. She never mentioned seeing it to Kara, so she knew it wasn’t a trick.

They took things slow at first. They went on dates and talked. They spent time together without expectation. They both knew that if they didn’t want to continue, there would be no strings.

But they got close. They grew to love one another quickly. It was destined after all, no matter how late Kara was. 

Cat was the first one to make a move. She kissed Kara in her private elevator when they were on their way to coffee one day. It was chaste, short and sweet, but it changed everything. There was no going slow after that.

Now, here they are. In love. Together and Cat’s only regret is that they missed out on so much time together. Kara reminds her that if she had shown up on time, they wouldn’t have Carter. That makes Cat feel better.

They settle in to sleep and Kara pulls Cat close.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” Cat murmurs back. As she tightens her arms around Cat’s small frame, she knows that soulmates truly are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys let me know that you wanted a Part II and here it is. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also thank you for all the concern about my wife. It means a lot. She is feeling much better friends!  
> Molly


	8. Coffee Shop AU Mother Truckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title fool.

Kara has only worked at Noonan’s for a week when Cat Grant comes in for the first time. She is a regular, but Kara hadn’t seen her yet. She has heard that Cat is really tough. That she yells and always asks for her drink to be remade.

What everyone failed to tell Kara is that Cat Grant is hot. Like really hot. Like has you stuttering and tripping over yourself hot.

She is caught off guard when Cat comes in. She didn’t expect her to be so attractive. She is determined to make Cat’s drink correctly though. She wants to impress this woman.

“I’ll take my usual,” Cat says with disinterest. She doesn’t even look up from her phone and Kara deflates a little.

“Coming right up,” Kara says cheerfully. She isn’t going to let Cat Grant bring her down. Luckily, her co-worker Julia taught her how to make Cat’s drink. Everyone in the shop knows how to make Cat’s order. She is pretty intense and none of us what her to blow up at us. Plus, she owns a media conglomerate like a block over. She practically owns National city. No one wants to be on her bad side.

Kara buzzes around behind the counter and Cat walks to the far side where you pick up your order. Kara produces a cup with Cat’s name on it and she is pretty sure it’s perfect.

“Miss Grant?” she calls out to the CEO just loudly enough for the other blonde to hear. She walks over and Kara hands her the cup. “Your drink.” She waits.

Cat takes a sip to taste test her drink. She hums happily and looks up at Kara with surprise in her eyes. Kara smiles brightly at her.

“All set?” she questions sweetly.

“Yes, thank you.” Cat takes her drink and leaves and Kara about passes out. She did it. She got the infamous Cat Grant’s drink right on the first try.

Cat is flabbergasted. Not only did that girl just give her the best coffee she has ever tasted, but she was breathtaking. Cat didn’t look up when she ordered, but after tasting that perfect coffee she had to see who made it. She looked up into endless blue eyes and a radiant smile and was struck. She didn’t know what to say; words weren’t coming to her. 

Then this new girl asked if she was all set and Cat was actually nice to her. She is never nice to the coffee shop people.

That girl’s happy attitude and stunning smile must have had quite an effect on her. She mentally takes note of the day and time so she can come back again during that girl’s shift.

Cat starts coming into Noonan’s during every one of Kara’s shifts. She convinces the manager to give her a copy of the schedule. It doesn’t take much convincing actually. She claims that she knows who makes her coffee the best and will only come in during their shifts. She frames it like it will make everyone’s lives easier and he buys it easily.

She finds out Kara’s name the next time she sees the young blonde girl. After that, she only ever comes to Noonan’s when Kara is working. Of course, most of the other people working there notice the change after a few weeks. They tease Kara relentlessly about it.

“She totally has a crush on you,” Julia teases during a slow afternoon shift.

“Oh, come on, no she doesn’t,” Kara brushes off the possibility. Internally though her heartrate quickens at the idea.

“For a month now, she has only come in when you’re working and she is always nice to you,” Julia debates. “Sounds like a crush to me.”

“I just know how to make her drink perfectly and no one else does.” She busies herself with wiping off their counters. “There is no way that _she_ has a crush on _me,_ ” she says sounding defeated.

Julia smirks. “But you have a crush on her, don’t you?”

Kara whirls around to look at her. “What?! No, I don’t.”

Julia jumps up off the stool she is sitting on with a giddy look on her face. “Oh my god!” she shrieks. “You totally do. You have a crush on Cat Grant,” she squeals loud enough to draw the attention of some of the few people that are in the café.

Kara grabs Julia’s arm frantically. “Would you shut up?” She looks around to make sure no one is looking at them. Everyone has gone back to what they were doing. “I don’t want the whole world to know that.”

“You’re so cute,” Julia says teasingly. “You have a crush on our harshest customer. Who knew you were such a masochist?” Julia winks and Kara blushes fiercely. The bell above the door rings and they automatically look toward it. Cat comes strutting in looking as appetizing as ever in a tight black and blue dress. It’s short, but not scandalous. Kara swallows noticeably and takes a deep breath. “Your girl is here, Danvers,” Julia teases and when Kara looks at her she is wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Get away from me,” Kara pushes her away jokingly and they both laugh.

“You don’t want me to take this one, do you?” Julia asks inclining her head toward the register.

“Don’t you dare,” Kara says quietly. Julia bursts out laughing again.

“Too easy,” she says under her breath as she goes to clear some tables of their empty plates.

Cat looks up at Kara as she approaches the counter. She really is beautiful. Cat can’t believe she has a crush. And it’s on someone that works at a coffee shop for god’s sake. She is a grown-ass woman and she has butterflies in her stomach. Ridiculous.

“Good afternoon, Miss Grant,” Kara welcomes her. “How’s your day going?”

Cat isn’t usually one for small talk, but this girl has gotten under her skin. “It’s been productive. If only I could say the same for my staff. They’re completely incompetent I swear.” She takes off her sunglasses and puts them into her bag. “I should just have you come work for me. I bet you are more capable than they are.”

Kara is caught off guard by the almost-compliment. “I would be honored to work for you, Cat,” she responds seriously. She has never called Cat by her first name before, but she likes the reaction it pulls from the other blonde.

Cat smothers a smile forcing it down. She ends up smirking despite her efforts to remain stoic. She cocks a brow at Kara and the younger girl just about loses her composure. 

“I don’t think you could handle me,” Cat warns deeply. It sends a shiver down Kara’s spine. She decides to be daring. If Cat is going to be flirtatious and suggestive, then she can do that too.

“I think you’d be surprised what I can handle.” She doesn’t mean for it to sound quite so dirty, but she holds her ground.

Cat’s mouth pops open just slightly. She is clearly surprised with Kara’s brazen response.

Kara doesn’t give her a chance to respond. “Your regular?” she asks pretending like nothing happened.

Cat catches on quickly. “Yes, please.”

Their flirting continues for another month. Cat comes in at least once during each of Kara’s shifts. She even comes in twice during most of Kara’s night shifts. They are usually from 2 to 10 pm and Cat will come in once toward the beginning of Kara’s shift and then again just before closing time.

The second time Cat comes in is when they really get time to talk. Not a lot of people come into a coffee shop past nine at night, so she is free to chat while she cleans and shuts everything down. She works alone for most closings. Ever since she was promoted to keyholder, she works from nine to close by herself. It gives them some nice privacy. They talk about anything that comes to mind. Kara loves it.

Kara’s started to think that maybe Julia was right. She thinks Cat might have a crush on her too. Otherwise, why would Cat keep coming in like this.

Cat is a powerful CEO; she could send some lackey to get her coffee. She definitely doesn’t need to come in twice during one night either. Kara can’t think of any other reason for Cat to do it. It feels a little douchey and cocky to think that a woman like Cat would go out of her way just to see Kara, but it feels true. 

She hopes it’s true.

She only has a half hour left in her shift one night when Cat finally comes in. She didn’t stop by earlier and Kara was starting to think she wouldn’t show.

“Hey,” Kara says a little distractedly. She is sweeping up. The restaurant is completely empty except for the two of them. “I’m glad you came by. I thought I might not get to see you today.”

Cat slumps down in a chair. “Sorry,” she groans. This is the most normal Kara thinks she has ever seen the usually-strait-laced CEO. “I have had a very long day.”

“Do you want something? I haven’t cleaned the machines yet, so it’s no problem.” Kara keeps sweeping while she talks.

“Kara,” Cat says seriously. Kara pauses her motions and gives Cat all of her attention. “What are we doing?”

Kara isn’t sure what Cat means. “I’m sweeping and you are telling me about your long day,” she says with a little humor in her tone. 

Cat stands up and walks closer to her. “No, I’m serious Kara.” Kara puts the broom down and faces Cat. “I come here to see you almost every day. We talk, we flirt, we spend time together, but we have never gone beyond that.” Kara feels butterflies erupt in her stomach. “And I’m not sure that we should.” The butterflies die. “How old are you?”

“I’m 23,” Kara supplies easily.

“Oh, my god,” Cat mumbles. “You’re 23?”

Kara laughs mirthlessly. “Yes, Cat I’m 23. Why does that matter?”

“It matters a lot. I’m nearly 25 years older than you. I should not be pursuing you.”

Kara suddenly realizes where this is all coming from. She decides to go for it. “That’s weird, I thought I was pursuing you.”

Cat is surprised by Kara’s reaction. She locks eyes with Kara and looks mildly impressed. Kara takes it as a win.

“Kara, this is a bad idea,” Cat tries to warn her off. “I’m not an easy person to please. I have made people much stronger than you break. You will get sick of my demanding nature I promise.”

“Cat,” Kara cuts her off sternly. She closes the space between them and traps Cat against the counter. Their bodies are mere inches apart and Kara feels every nerve ending set alight. She is not going to let Cat end this before it even starts because of fear. “I haven’t even asked you out yet and you are already trying to break up with me?”

“It sounds ridiculous when you say it like that,” Cat whines.

“That’s because it is ridiculous.” Kara tucks a piece of Cat’s hair behind her ear. She is studying her face.

“I’m trying to warn you.” Cat closes her eyes as Kara’s fingers graze over her ear. “The flirting and talking is one thing, but you don’t want to date me.”

“Cat,” Kara cuts her off again. “It’s too late. I’m already in too deep.”

“Kara,” Cat whispers softly still sounding like she is trying to push Kara away. Kara doesn’t let her. She closes the space between them. She hooks her finger under Cat’s chin and pulls her forward. She kisses her feather-light. Just the barest press of her lips against Cat’s.

She pulls back not wanting to push too far. But Cat chases her lips. She presses their mouths firmly together. Kara’s hand cups Cat’s face holding her close. When they pull back again Kara feels dazed. She has wanted to kiss Cat for ages and now she finally has. And Cat kissed her back.

“Do you still think this is a bad idea?” Kara asks tenderly.

“Now I’m sure that it is,” Cat teases. She looks up at Kara and her eyes are deep with emotion. Kara isn’t sure what she is going to say. “Now I know that if I do break you, it’ll break me too.”

Kara’s breath catches. She had no idea that Cat felt so much for her. She thought she was simply a plaything. Someone to flirt with. A person to tease and taunt when she has a free moment. A friend at best, but nothing more. A passing interest for someone whose life is all-consuming.

“All the more reason to try,” Kara offers. “I want to try.” 

Long seconds pass by filled only by silence. They are simply looking at one another. Then suddenly Cat’s face settles, determined, decided.

“Fine, we will try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure that I even like this one.
> 
> Friends! We have four more chapters left this year. If you want to see anything particular please send me a prompt. I will do my best to write as many of them as I can. If you just have a small thing I can add it to a bigger idea so don't be afraid to mention anything. I hope you've all been enjoying this so far!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Molly


	9. Sweet Summer Child Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has forced Kara into Lena's office and is trying to get Lena to forgive Kara. Will they work it out? And Cat confessed that she is in love with Kara. What is Kara supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post yesterday guys. You know those days where it seems like everything is working against you? That was yesterday for me. Every time I started to get rolling on this someone needed me. My life is not my own, my apologies. I hope you enjoy and forgive my tardiness.   
> Molly

“Uh yeah I did,” Kara starts sheepishly. She shakes her head at the memory. “I wasn’t in my right mind. I had been infected with Red Kryptonite, which alters my brain in…unexpected ways.”

“I remember hearing about that. You attacked a group of federal agents, right?” Kara only nods looking solemn. “One got hurt,” Lena leads her into telling her more.

“That was Alex. I broke her arm, really badly actually, but I didn’t mean too.” She can’t look Lena in the eye. It’s still a sore subject for Kara. She is ashamed that she wasn’t stronger. “I did a lot of things that I’m not proud of, including throwing Cat off of her balcony.”

“You don’t have to tell me this, Kara,” Lena offers with only a slight bitterness in her voice. She moves to sit on the couch on the other side of the room. Kara follows her wordlessly.

“I want to. Cat’s right, you’re not the only person that I’ve hurt. Maybe this will help you… help us fix things.” Lena doesn’t say anything and gives Kara a hand gesture to continue. “Red K made every bad impulse I’ve ever had rise to the surface. I said things and did things that I never would have because my inhibitions were gone. Any bad thought I had ran wild and I couldn’t stop it. All the things Cat mentioned are true, plus I got a girl at CatCo fired, punch a hole in the wall at the DEO, and threatened to attack the city.”

She’s on a roll and doesn’t stop confessing Supergirl’s sins. “I lied to Cat for years about being Supergirl. I got Leslie Willis struck by lightning which is what turned her into Livewire. Maxwell Lord created Bizarro and Red K to try and defeat me, and both of those things caused major harm to the city. Myriad, the invention you want to use, came from Krypton. My aunt and uncle used it to enslave the city.” She stops to take a deep breath. “Sometimes I think Supergirl coming to this city has caused more harm than good.”

Lena doesn’t argue. She isn’t sure how to tell Kara how much good she has brought to the world. How much light she shines over the people around her. She doesn’t know how to cheer Kara up without admitting that maybe she isn’t as mad at Kara as she claims.

“Why did Alex hate you last year?” Lena asks. It’s something she has been thinking about a lot since she found out the truth. “Was she lying about that too?”

“No, no definitely not,” Kara answers quickly. “We had to wipe her memory of me to protect her at the DEO. She had no idea that I was Supergirl. Kara and Supergirl became two different people in her mind and the weird side effect was that she hated Supergirl. It was like without knowing it was me behind the cape she didn’t understand a crucial part of who Supergirl is and what she stands for.”

“So, your best friend and your sister both hated your alter ego?” Kara nods sadly. It was a hard year to say the least. “That must have been really hard for you.”

Kara thinks she is making progress with Lena. “It was killing me.” She turns to face Lena fully. “I meant what I said when I told you I was Supergirl. I was afraid that if I told you who I was that you would not only hate Supergirl, but you would hate me too. It’s not because you’re a Luthor. It’s not because I don’t trust you. It’s because you were the only person left in my life who saw me for me. The last person who loved me as Kara and thought I was a hero without even knowing that I really was a hero.” She realizes how much she’s said and looks shy. She’s probably said too much, but it’s too late now. “I couldn’t lose you too. It would have killed me.”

Lena’s eyes are rimmed with tears by the time she finishes her speech. Kara isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not.

“Why did you decide to tell me?” Lena asks quietly.

“It was overdue. I got Alex back and everything felt normal again, but I knew I had to tell you. I wanted you to know. It wasn’t fair that you didn’t and I knew if we were going to continue being so close you needed to know.”

There is a long moment of silence. Kara is waiting on the edge of her seat hoping that her explanation is enough. Lena is contemplating everything.

“Cat really was right, huh?” Lena asks randomly.

Kara laughs despite not knowing exactly what Lena means. “She usually is right, but about what?”

“I’m not the only one that’s been burned by your secret or by Supergirl specifically.” Kara isn’t sure what to say. She has already explaining everything she can. Then she realizes she never said sorry.

“I’m so sorry Lena. I didn’t mean to make you doubt my trust in you. You are my best friend. I trust you completely and I should have told you sooner.” She just hopes that it was enough. She hopes Lena will forgive her.

Lena stares into Kara’s eyes for a few seconds. It’s like she is searching them for something, but Kara isn’t sure what. Lena sits up and pulls Kara into a hug. 

“I forgive you.”

Three words send such relief through Kara’s whole system. She collapses into Lena’s arms. Tears come to her eyes and she finally takes a much-needed deep breath.

“You have no idea how much this means to me Lena,” she whispers into Lena’s hair. She is clinging tightly to Lena, pouring everything she has into their embrace. The relief fills her. She feels exhausted and tears are slowly rolling down her cheeks. She sniffles and Lena pulls back from the hug.

She laughs softly. “Why are you crying?” she asks, but there are tears marking her cheeks as well. 

Kara gives her a watery chuckle. “Why are _you_ crying?” she throws the question back at Lena. They both laugh again. Kara reaches out and wipes the tears from Lena’s face. “I’m just so relieved. I was starting to worry I might never get you back.”

“It was exhausting trying to hate you, Kara.” Lena reaches out and returns the favor, wiping Kara’s face of tears. 

Kara hugs her again. “I missed you, Lee.”

“I missed you too, Kar.”

They hold each other for a long time. They revel in the embrace. Both of them are so relieved to be close again.

Then Kara starts laughing out of the blue. Lena lets her go and gives her an odd look.

“Did Cat Grant just admit to being in love with me?”

Lena’s jaw clenches. “Yeah, that surprised me too,” she grumbles. Kara quirks a brow at her response and that annoying fire of hope sparks in her chest. “I should have known that she was in love with you,” Lena continues. “Cat isn’t nice to anyone the way she is to you.”

Kara can’t stop smiling. She never thought that Cat would return her feelings. She feels infinitely giddy, like she is floating through the sky on a sunny day. 

Cat is in love with her.

But then she is torn. Cat isn’t the only person she has feelings for.

“What should I do?” she asks Lena. The brunette is watching her closely. She looks away before she speaks.

“Kara, you’ve been in love with Cat for years now. What do you mean ‘what should I do’?” She puts air quotes around Kara’s foolish question. “You should go to her and confess your undying love, obviously.” She stands up and starts to walk over to her desk.

Kara jumps up quickly to follow her. “But she’s not the only person I have feelings for.”

Lena spins around to look at her. She didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, but Lena was walking away and she needs her to know. Today is the day for confessions apparently. Lena faces Kara fully and raises a brow.

“Do tell,” she says seductively.

Kara is fidgeting when she starts to explain. “I am in love with Cat. I have been for years, even before she left. But when she left, I was devastated. I thought I didn’t stand a chance of ever being with her. I thought I might not ever even get to see her again. I was crushed.”

Lena leans against her desk and crosses her arms waiting for Kara to continue.

“And then I found a friend in you.” She moves closer to Lena and the brunette looks curious. “We grew close. I was confiding in you and spending all my free time with you. And before I knew it, I had fallen for you too.” Lena smiles brightly. “But,” Lena’s face falls a little. “I still had feelings for Cat. My feelings for Cat had been burning strong for years, but my feelings for you took me by surprise. They were new and deeper than I thought they could be. How could I love you so much when I still loved Cat just as much? It didn’t feel possible.”

She wrings her hands and Lena’s eyes watch the movement. “So, I buried it all. I went on living the way I was. I spent time with you as a friend and kept in touch with Cat while she was gone. I never tried to take anything further with either of you.”

Lena doesn’t say anything. She just watches Kara. She feels torn too. She has loved Kara since the day they met. But she could tell Kara was in love with Cat. It was all Kara could talk about back then, Cat this and Cat that. She didn’t think she ever stood a chance either. And now here they are. Stuck in the middle of possibly the most-complicated love triangle.

“I thought maybe after a while I wouldn’t feel this way for Cat anymore. I mean how could I when she was halfway around the world doing who knows what. I thought we would lose contact and I would be free to move on, but we never did. She still answers every email I send her. She confides in me about things I never thought I would get to hear. And when she comes to town, I am apparently her first stop.” She laughs despite feeling a pit in her stomach.

“I love her just as much today as I did when she left.” She takes a leap. Lena has yet to say anything about feeling the same as Kara, so she takes a leap of faith. “I love you just as much as I love Cat.” She walks closer to Lena and takes her hands gently. “I have for a long time.” She squeezes the brunette’s hands and Lena smiles. “So, tell me Lee, what do I do now?”

Lena doesn’t say anything for a few moments. She looks down at their clasped hands and then up into Kara’s eyes. She wants Kara. She has always wanted Kara and now that she has forgiven her. All of that want that she pushed aside to make room for her anger comes flooding back in. But she’s not the only one that wants Kara. And she is the only one Kara wants in return. What should they do now?

She leans forward and kisses Kara’s cheek tenderly. “You should go to Cat.” Kara looks like she is going to protest. Lena can tell that Kara is torn. “You should go to Cat and tell her everything. All of it. Tell her you love her. Tell her you love me. And if it’s okay with her, come to my place tonight. Both of you.”

Kara goes to Cat. She finds her at The Shipley hotel and she tells her everything. She covers all the bases. She tells her about being in love with her when she was her assistant. About being crushed when Cat left National City. About finding someone to talk to and spend time with and how she fell for Lena just as hard.

Cat listens quietly. She doesn’t interrupt or make comments. She simply listens and waits. Kara has no idea what she is thinking. How would you feel if you finally confessed your love to someone and they said I love you too, but I also love her? It’s not exactly an easy thing to hear. So, Kara tries to sum it up as best she can.

“I am yours,” she says reverently. She locks eyes with Cat and feels herself falling into them. “I always have been yours.” Cat smiles. She actually smiles fully and without restraint and Kara’s heart goes wild. “But,” she hates having to say this. Things would just be so much easier if they could be together right now, no questions asked. “When you left it destroyed me. I fell for Lena and now you’re here. You’re here and you’re saying all the right things, and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, Kara,” Cat whispers. Her voice is rough with emotion.

“And I’m pretty sure you have no intention of staying here, but I want you to. I don’t want to lose you again.”

She kisses Cat. It’s desperate and flooded with emotion. It feels like it closes a hole that has been ever-present in Kara’s chest. But it also tears another hole right through her. How can she feel so elated and wrecked all at the same time?

“I love you,” she whispers. “I want you to stay.”

“I love you too, Kara. I have for so long, but if you want Lena, I understand. She is so much less complicated than I am. She has been here for you while I wasn’t.”

“Stop.” Cat stops talking and looks at Kara questioningly. “Just come with me to Lena’s.”

Cat looks confused. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I think she has a plan. Just come with me and we can all talk.”

Cat agrees despite her fear that nothing good will come of this and they go to Lena’s.

Cat has known Lena for years. She was friends with Lillian before everything went to hell. She knows Lena and has always liked her, but she doesn’t want to lose Kara to anyone, not even someone as good as Lena.

When they get there, Lena opens the door and welcomes Kara with a kiss. She didn’t do it earlier and was kicking herself for missing what might be her only chance to ever kiss Kara. So she does it.

She pulls Kara into the apartment and kisses her soundly. Kara is surprised, but she welcomes the kiss happily. Cat watches on with anger in her eyes. Lena only kisses her for a few seconds, but it leaves them both breathless.

“Sorry,” she apologizes to Kara and Cat. “I should have done that earlier,” she explains and her voice is rough and deep. It sends shivers down Cat’s spine that she can’t explain.

Lena moves to Cat and pulls her into a hug. It’s short, but sweet. When she pulls back, she kisses Cat’s cheek delicately. 

“Thank you for coming,” she whispers. 

She takes both of their hands. Kara and Cat look at one another. Kara smiles sheepishly and tries to discreetly wipe her mouth of Lena’s lipstick. Cat smirks, but looks away before Kara can see it. She is secretly impressed with Lena for being so bold. Usually, people don’t try to beat her and here Lena is kissing Cat’s girl right in front of her. She’s got balls, Cat will give her that.

Lena settles them all on the couch. She puts Kara in the middle of her and Cat.

“Lena,” Cat starts sternly. “What are we doing here?”

“I know that we are in a really difficult position. Kara especially,” she motions to Kara who is refusing to look at either of them. “Clearly,” Lena teases a little. “We both want to be with Kara. We both love her and she loves both of us. We don’t want to force her to choose because we will all get hurt in the end.”

“That about sums it up,” Cat says sounding a little annoyed. Kara reaches out in instinct and takes her hand without even look at her. Cat looks down at their locked hands and noticeably calms. Lena smiles but tries to force it down. Cat is so whipped for Kara. It’s cute.

“I have an idea, but it will require a few things from each of us.” Kara and Cat both nod. Lena is surprised, she hasn’t even said what the idea is yet, but they both seem to be on board. “Cat, are you planning on staying in National City permanently?”

Cat looks at Kara and the younger girl is staring at her with hopeful eyes. “I am not sure that I want to be in National City permanently,” she admits slowly. Kara lets go of her hand. “This was only supposed to be a visit. I wasn’t planning on confessing anything and throwing all our lives into a tailspin.”

“How long are you in town?” Lena questions.

“I’m here for another two weeks.”

“Okay perfect. Date me.”

Cat and Kara both stare at her like she has lost her mind. “What?” “Excuse me?” They ask over top of one another.

“Think about it guys, it’s perfect. If Cat and I get to know one another, if we develop feelings for one another, problem solved.” She looks pleased with herself.

“Are you following any of this?” Kara asks Cat. 

“You want us all to be together?” Cat directs her question at Lena.

“Yes,” Lena answers easily. “I love Kara. Kara loves me, but she also loves you. You love her. The only thing left is for us to love each other and we can all be happy.” She’s on a bit of a ramble now. Cat smiles, she probably gets that from Kara. “I have always found you attractive and admired you from a far. Kara talks about you so much that I feel like I already know you well. If she loves you so much, I’m sure I could too.”

“You want to date Cat in hopes that you fall in love with each other and then we will all be together? Like one big happy relationship with all three of us?” Kara puts it all out there in the simplest of terms.

“Exactly.”

“I’m in,” Kara confirms immediately.

“Are you crazy?” Cat asks them both. “This will never work.”

“What’s the harm in trying, Cat?” Kara asks sweetly. Cat answers her question with another question.

“What happens if it backfires?”

“Let’s not worry about that yet,” Lena offers. “Just go on a date with me. We can all date each other for the next two weeks.”

“No strings, no sex, just good old-fashioned wooing,” Kara adds. “We will all get to know one another together and see where this goes.”

They both look at Cat hopefully. She still things this is a bad idea, but two beautiful women are practically begging to date her. She already loves Kara so much and Lena is right, they could all be together and be happy, so why not try.

“Fine,” she agrees cautiously.

“We will be honest the whole time and if we have any reservations, we will talk it out.” Kara lays out the ground rules. They all nod along. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Lena and Cat agree in sync.


	10. Navy Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Cat and Kara. Kara is in the navy, but has been deployed for nine months. Cat is lonely and tempted by a beautiful stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** I know nothing about the military. Everything I know about the Navy comes from NCIS. **WARNING**
> 
> There are also mentions of cheating and vomiting, so if you don't want to read about those things, maybe skip this one. Otherwise, have some angst on this Christmas day friends.  
> Molly

Kara and Cat have been together for three years and married for one. Cat is busy with her work at CatCo and Kara is deployed frequently. But they love each other and they raise Carter together.

Kara is currently deployed on an aircraft carrier and has been for the last eight months. She only has a month left before she rotates home. This is her final deployment before she is being move to a desk state side and won’t have to be on a ship again for the foreseeable future. Cat is ecstatic that Kara has opted to take a desk job. She knows that Kara loves being in the Navy and would never ask her to retire, but having her home more will be incredible.

They do get to talk every few days when Kara has time, but it’s not enough. Cat misses her like she is missing a piece of her. Cat is waiting for a call right now. Kara emailed her and let her know that she had some free time this afternoon so Cat is waiting by the phone. The spoke three days ago and that’s not nearly enough.

She is at CatCo pacing around her office. She had a trying day and just wants to talk to her wife. They only have a month left. She can do this. She has done it before, but somehow this deployment has felt harder than the others. She stops pacing deep in thought. Why is this one so much harder? Then her phone is ringing and all is forgotten.

“Kara?” she asks right away.

“Baby, how are you?” Kara sounds so happy. Cat smiles brightly.

“I am lonely. I miss you my darling.”

“I know my love. I will be home before you know it,” Kara promises. 

“I hope you’re right. How was your day?” Cat feels bad for always harping on the fact that she is sad and misses Kara so much. She doesn’t want to bring their conversations down, but it’s true. She misses Kara profoundly.

“It was good, busy of course, but good.”

They talk about Kara’s duty shift. She had lunch with her buddies and was able to get two pieces of cake from the mess. Cat loves when Kara talks about what made her day so good. It’s always such simple pleasures, but they mean the difference between another day of monotony and something special. Kara always tries to stay so positive and Cat is trying to learn to do that too.

She tells Kara about her day. They broke a story on a ring of crooked cops in National City. The reporter finally broke the story wide open and it resulted in several arrests. Kara congratulates her and asks who made the bust. Cat gushes about a new young reporter who really knows what she is doing. Kara tries not to get jealous.

“I should probably go get some rack time before my shift later,” Kara segues after a while. There are other people waiting to use the phone behind her and she doesn’t want to take up too much time.

“Oh, don’t go Kara,” Cat pleads.

“Hey, listen. I know you’re lonely and that you miss me, but I promise this last month will fly by. Soon enough I will be standing there holding you in my arms,” Kara promises. “And then before you know it you’ll wish you had a break from me again,” she jokes to lighten Cat’s mood.

“That will never happen, my love,” Cat says seriously. “You working at a desk and being home more often is going to be amazing, life-altering. I can’t wait for you to get back, sweetheart.”

“I love you, Cat.”

“I love you so much, Kara. Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight.”

Cat sits in her office for a long time after hanging up with Kara. She sits in silence feeling sorry for herself. Why did she ever decide that marrying someone in the Navy was a good idea? She laughs at how ridiculous she is being. Her life with Kara is nothing short of incredible. They have had three remarkable years together so far. Things are only going to get better when she rotates home.

Cat knows she is right. She knows that marrying Kara was the best decision she ever made. She couldn’t help falling in love with Kara when they met and before she knew it, they were together. When Kara proposed, saying no never even crossed Cat’s mind.

Cat knows she is right, but it doesn’t make it any easier to be alone right now. Or to know that she isn’t going to see her wife for another 30 days. If Carter was with her tonight, that would help, but he is with his father.

Cat makes a decision. It’s Friday night and she doesn’t have anyone to go home to, so she is going to go out.

She goes to a bar a few blocks down from CatCo. It is rowdy and filled with hot young people. She makes her way to the bar and orders a scotch. She sits with her drink and watches as the bar quickly morphs into a night club. Young people file in and a DJ starts his set across the room. The main lights go down and colorful party lights fill the room.

She didn’t even know this bar did this on the weekends. She must really be getting old. She downs her first scotch and decides to get a little daring for her next drink. She orders a Moscow mule with an extra shot of vodka.

She sips of the feisty ginger beer concoction as she watches people flood the dance floor. The thumping bass pours from the DJ’s speakers and into the bodies of everyone there.

Cat finishes her second drink and thinks maybe she should slow down. She doesn’t drink nearly as often as she used to and is now kind of a lightweight. She shrugs it off and orders another drink. She doesn’t have anywhere to be and nothing to do tomorrow. Why not let loose a little bit?

She watches a particularly hot couple as they grind on one another. Two stunning black women moving as one to the music. Cat is mindlessly sucking down her drink as she watches them move together. They are oddly mesmerizing. She can tell that they are riling each other up. The music alone is sultry enough, but the way their bodies move together has even Cat getting hot and bothered.

Suddenly, her third drink is gone. As she turns back to the bar, a body slides in the space next to hers.

“Can I buy the lady’s next drink?” Cat looks up to see one of the women she was watching standing right next to her.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that,” Cat tries to brush her off. She doesn’t need anyone buying her drinks.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to,” she replies in a deep tone. Cat looks her up and down, slightly impressed by her powerful demeanor. She has flawless dark skin, wild curly hair that is pulled up into a bun that is somehow maintaining control on such crazy curls. Her lips are full and painted red. Her eyes are a soulful brown and alight with mischief. She is beautiful.

“Did you enjoy the show?” the girl asks her. Cat furrows her brow at the question. She nods her head toward the dancefloor and the pieces fall into place. Cat’s been caught staring. “You seemed to be watching us pretty closely.”

“You’re very easy to watch,” Cat explains. “You certainly know how to move your body,” she compliments as she looks the girl up and down again.

“I could give you a closer look if you’d like.” It’s so suggestive it practically slaps Cat in the face. She can admit that it makes something ignite in the pit of her stomach.

“I would be fine with talking,” Cat offers instead. Their drinks are placed next to them on the bar and neither of them look away from each other.

“We should go somewhere quieter…” she trails off and Cat thinks she is looking for her name.

“Cat,” she supplies swiftly and holds her hand between them as an introduction.

“Angie,” the girl responds and takes Cat’s hand lightly. It’s less of a handshake and more just them holding hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cat,” Angie husks and a shiver runs through Cat despite knowing better.

They move across the bar to a quiet corner that is less crowded. The sit at a small table. It’s so small that their legs are touching underneath it. Cat sips on her drink as Angie tells her about working at a bank downtown. She explains that she used to be a dancer and teaches dance on the side. That’s where all her best moves come from.

Somewhere in the back of Cat’s mind she knows she should leave. She hasn’t done anything wrong yet. She is just talking to a beautiful woman. The longer she stays though, the more chance something will happen that will definitely be wrong. She just likes the attention. When you haven’t gotten any sexual attention from anyone in nine months, it’s nice to be reminded that you still got it.

She tells herself she is fine. They are just talking and flirting, nothing is going to happen. She is enjoying Angie’s company and they are just talking about their lives. She is fine.

“You are gorgeous,” Angie says out of the blue. Cat looks up from her drink and Angie is staring at her intently.

“Thank you,” Cat says quickly and tries hard not to blush. A stunning young woman is calling her gorgeous. It’s quite an ego boost.

“Seriously, you are so pretty,” Angie repeats herself. Cat actually laughs at her now.

“Are you kidding? You are literally stunning. I have nothing on you.”

They lock eyes and Cat feels a pull in her abdomen that she hasn’t felt for anyone but Kara in a long time. Then Angie is leaning toward her. She doesn’t react right away and then Angie’s lips are on hers.

A second later her brain catches up with what is happening. She breaks the kiss immediately and puts some space between them.

“I’m sorry,” she says frantically.

“No, I’m sorry. I should have made sure that was okay first,” Angie apologizes looking regretful. 

“No, it’s okay. This is not your fault. I am sending you all the right signals and I definitely shouldn’t be doing that,” Cat gives Angie an out. “You are beautiful and intelligent and if this was a few years ago, I wouldn’t think twice about taking you home with me.”

Angie looks shy at the compliments. “Thank you, but I sense a but coming up.”

“But I am married and I should go.” She gathers up her things and tries to stand up, but Angie places her hand on her forearm. 

“They must be very special,” Angie says softly.

“She is,” Cat promises quickly. “She really is,” she says again, but more to herself.

“If you are ever… not married,” Angie starts and pulls out a business card. “Call me.”

Cat takes the card despite knowing she should definitely not do that. “Thank you for the drink,” she says and makes a fast exit.

When she gets outside the cold air is a welcome thing. She doubles over putting her hands on her knees. She takes deep breaths trying to get her composure back. She feels like she might throw up. She just kissed someone that was not her wife. She spent all night talking and flirting with a stranger while her wife is probably working her shift on an aircraft carrier right now.

She takes a deep breath and stands up straight. She needs to go home right now. She hails a cab and gives the driver her address. When she gets in bed later that night she stares at the ceiling for a long time. She feels disgusted with herself. She feels terrible for all of it, but she feels worse because she had fun. She enjoyed spending time with Angie. It was flirtatious and daring. There were no strings, just a conversation with a beautiful woman. That thought sends her into a spiral of guilt and disgust and she rushes to the bathroom and throws up.

Now she just has to decide, does she tell Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II tomorrow.   
> Molly


	11. Navy Kara Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cat tell Kara about kissing another woman? If she does, will Kara forgive her?

A month of wallowing in self-hatred later and Kara is coming home tomorrow. Cat hasn’t told her. She keeps telling herself that she will, but when they talk on the phone all she does is picture Kara crying and doesn’t want to do that while they are apart. She will tell her. She has to tell her. She is just going to do it in person.

Carter is supposed to be with his father, but he asked if he could be there for Kara’s return and his father understood. They are getting ready for Kara’s welcome home party. Alex and Lena are coming by and bringing their little girl, Lorelai. Winn is bringing whatever girl he happens to be dating this month and Lucy and James are coming. Eliza was supposed to stop by, but she is coming next week instead.

Cat is worried that she won’t be able to make it through a big gathering without losing her shit. Keeping this secret has been eating her alive. She found Angie’s business card a few days after the incident and just about puked her guts out again. She burned it. It felt more final than throwing it away, and she needed it to be as final as possible.

She is going with Carter to pick Kara up tomorrow morning and then they are coming back here to have the party with everyone. She hopes they have some time just the two of them before it gets too late. Kara is always exhausted after her deployments. She is going to crash early and Cat wants time to be with her alone.

She isn’t sure if she is going to tell her right away or not. She has always found that blurting her confessions is the best way. She has no self-control in that aspect. When she thought she was falling in love with Kara she blurted in nearly right away. It came out sounding like she was angry, but Kara still knew what it meant. She is sure this particular won’t stay secret for long. She can never lie to Kara.

Carter helps her decorate. They make the place look amazing and then Cat makes sure Alex will be there to let everyone in before they leave. Alex confirms and Cat checks to make sure the food is set to be delivered on time.

After everything is set, she and Carter go to bed early. Neither of them can wait for tomorrow. Kara is coming home. She’s coming home to stay. At least, Cat hopes she will still want to stay.

They are waiting for Kara to arrive. Cat is biting her nails on the verge of a breakdown. The only thing keeping her sane is Carter going on and on about how excited he is to have Kara home. He is practically giddy. He is listing all the things they are going to do together after Kara gets a good night’s sleep.

“We are gonna play the new monopoly game you got me for my birthday. And Kara can tell us all the new jokes she heard on the ship,” he is rambling quickly. Cat laughs at that one.

“I don’t think those jokes are all that appropriate for you, Carter.”

“That’s okay we will wait till you are at work before she tells me,” he teases with a smirk.

Cat would usually find his easy teasing adorable. Kara has opened him up in ways she never thought possible. She is able to talk to him in ways Cat has never been able to. She talks to him about everything and Carter actually talks openly and freely back to her.

She would usually find his teasing absolutely adorable, but right now she is far too anxious. Carter seems to notice, but takes it as anticipation.

“You’re eager to see her, aren’t you?” he asks gently. He moves to stand closer to his mom and puts his hand on her shoulder.

“I am,” Cat says genuinely. She puts her arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. She has got to snap out of this. She is seeing her wife for the first time in nine months. She should focus on that, not telling Kara about the kiss. “I missed her a lot,” she admits freely.

“Me too, mom.” He looks into his mom’s eyes. He is taller than her now and still growing. The thought makes Cat’s heart clench. Her little boy is growing up. “I’m really glad this is the last one.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

They hear a commotion and look up to see people leaving Kara’s ship. Families are being reunited and Cat’s heart starts to race. They both start searching the crowd for their girl. They know the drill by now.

Cat’s eyes scan the crowd for a few moments with no success. Her heart is beating a mile a minute. 

“There she is,” Carter says loudly. He points and Cat follows it. Her eyes land on her wife. Her breathing stops. 

She is breathtaking, literally.

Cat watches her and it’s like everything goes into slow motion. A smile spreads over Kara’s face that lights her up completely. Her white uniform is pristine, her hair pulled back tightly under her white cap, and a beautiful pink coloring her cheeks from the ocean breeze. Cat will never get over how good Kara looks in uniform. It sends a shock straight through her.

They lock eyes and Kara’s take on a dreamy quality. They blue gets deeper but softer. Cat feels her heart ache. She missed this woman with everything in her. Seeing her again is like falling in love with her all over again. Kara speeds up her gait to make it to Cat and Carter faster. Time suddenly catches up with Cat and Kara is nearly running toward them.

“Kara!” Carter yells and jumps up and down a few times.

Kara doesn’t waste a second. She drops her back and scoops both Cat and Carter into her arms. Cat buries her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara’s smell envelopes her and she is at ease.

“Oh, my god I missed you guys,” she says between them. They all hold each other for a moment, soaking each other in. Kara pulls back. They all take a step apart before she pulls Carter back in for another short hug. “How’ve you been, bud?”

“Good,” he answers, his voice shaky. “I just really missed you.” He holds her tightly and Cat is surprised by the affection he is showing. She reaches out and rubs his back comfortingly.

“I missed you too, kid.” Kara squeezes him and rubs his back too. “This was the last time, I promise. I’ll be home from now on,” she swears while she looks into Cat’s eyes over Carter’s shoulder. Cat feels that promise deep in her soul. She didn’t realize how much she was clinging onto it until this moment.

Kara pulls back from Carter and kisses his cheek softly. “I don’t want to miss out on any more time with you guys,” she explains. Carter has tears well in his eyes and a few have escaped down his cheeks. Kara wipes them with her thumbs and cups his cheeks protectively. “I’m back.” She kisses his forehead and he closes his eyes. A few more tears escape. “Okay?” she asks as she leans back. He nods weakly. “Okay?” she repeats louder.

“Yes,” he laughs around the word and nods more vigorously.

“Good,” she confirms and wipes his tears a final time. “Do you mind grabbing my bag?” she nods toward her duffle. He nods and walks a few steps away to get it.

Kara scoops Cat up easily. Her arms wrap tightly around Cat’s midsection and she lifts the older woman into the air. She squeezes tightly and spins them around once. She lowers Cat to the ground, but doesn’t release her.

“I missed you so much, babe,” Kara whispers into Cat’s ear.

“I missed you too, darling.” Cat’s face has returned to its safe place hidden in Kara’s neck. “No more leaving us from now on,” Cat teases.

“Never,” Kara vows. 

“I love you.”

“I love you so much, Cat. You mean everything to me.” Cat smiles. Kara loosens her hold just enough to kiss Cat. She gives her several chaste but strong kisses. “Take… me… home…,” she mumbles between kisses.

“Yes, ma’am,” Cat mock salutes and Kara starts to carry her toward the parking lot. Cat watches as Carter follows them diligently. Kara’s bag is on his shoulder and he is smiling as he watches them. This is her family. Together again after too much time apart.

Kara puts her down after a few steps and takes her hand instead. Her other arm goes across Carter’s shoulders and they walk to the car all together.

“Catch me up,” Kara suggests and Carter flies into stories about everything that’s happened since she’s been gone.

The party is incredible, as expected. Kara is surprised by everyone being there and they all engulf her in love. She cries happy tears and thanks them all for making her big welcome home so special. Lorelai is mesmerized by her aunt’s uniform and hat. For a two-year-old she is highly capable and asks all about it. Cat isn’t surprised that the offspring of Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor is basically a prodigy.

James and Lucy tell Kara all about their upcoming wedding and all the planning they have been doing. Winn introduces his girlfriend and Cat is mildly impressed. She is beautiful and works at Lord Technologies as a programmer, she must be smart. Alex and Lena show Kara pictures of their new penthouse and brag about the view. Carter even shows off a little bit and tells everyone about his engineering project for school being submitted to a national contest.

Kara is of course stuffing her face the whole time.

It’s an absolute success and Cat is happier than she has been in months. Then she remembers what she has to do after everyone leaves and she almost has a panic attack. She pushes it down as best she can. She will deal with that when the time comes.

Everyone leaves. Carter has to go to his dad’s, but Alex offers to bring him.

They are alone.

“Alone at last,” Kara teases as she hugs Cat from behind.

Cat feels the words about to bubble out. “Kara,” she starts seriously.

“Woah.” Kara lets her go and spins Cat so they are facing one another. “That voice doesn’t sound good.”

Cat looks sheepish. “Can we sit?” She gestures toward the living room.

“Of course, we can.” She takes Cat’s hand and leads her into the living room. She sits down and pulls Cat to sit down next to her. “What’s up, baby?”

Cat looks at Kara and feels a panic flooding her. She has to do this. She hates that this is even happening, but she has to come clean.

“I have to tell you something,” she starts shakily.

“You can tell me anything, Cat,” Kara promises, but her voice betrays that she is worried. Their hands are clasped between them. Cat’s eyes drop from Kara’s and she stares at them.

“I made a huge mistake. I made a mistake that I can’t take back, but if I could I would.” Kara pulls her hand from Cat’s and Cat’s heart plummets into her stomach. “I was an idiot.”

Kara stands up before Cat can even tell her what happened. She takes a few steps away and turns back to face Cat. Her hands go to her hips. She looks powerful. Cat looks up at her, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Did you sleep with someone else?” Cat thinks Kara means for it to be stern and angry, but it comes out shaky and weak.

“No,” Cat says with determination. She shakes her head. “I could never do that to you, to us.” She stands up too. “But I did do something.”

“Can you please just tell me? Enough of this guessing game. What did you do?” Her hands are clenched into fists.

“Let me tell you the whole story please.” Kara takes a deep breath trying to keep her cool. She nods and Cat launches into it. “It happened a month ago. It was after one of our phone calls on a Friday night.” She rushes through the words so Kara can’t interrupt. She needs to get it all out there now. “I went out because I was feeling sorry for myself and needed to get out of the house. I went to that bar near work….” She tries to think of the name of the bar and sees Kara getting impatient. “Never mind, the name of the bar doesn’t matter. I had a few drinks. Then this woman bought me a drink and we got to talking. She was very pretty and she was paying attention to me and I liked it. We were flirting. We moved to a table together and we kept flirting. We talked for a long time and then…” she trails off.

“What?! Did you go home with her?” Kara asks angrily.

“No! She kissed me.” Kara looks surprised, so Cat keeps going. “She leaned across the table and kissed me. I stopped her as soon as I realized what was happening. I pushed her back and stopped the kiss. Then I left.”

She finishes her story and waits. The words seem to be slowly sinking into Kara’s consciousness. Her face is showing a plethora of emotions that Cat doesn’t know what to do with. Then suddenly her face is completely blank.

“Wait, is that it?” she asks still sounding angry, but much less than before.

Cat nods frantically. “Yes, that’s it.”

Kara starts laughing. She actually starts laughing out loud right in front of Cat. Cat’s brow furrows.

“Why are you laughing?” Cat asks cautiously.

“Seriously, is that everything that happened?” she asks after getting her laughter under control.

“Yes, I swear that’s all the happened.”

“Oh, thank god,” Kara mumbles under her breath and pulls Cat into her arms. “I thought you were gonna tell me you were in love with someone else.”

“You’re not mad?” Cat is stunned.

“I’m not happy, but compared to what was going through my mind, this is much better.” She moves them to sit back down.

“No, you should be more angry with me.”

“What? Why?”

“I went to a bar. I flirted with another woman all night and then she kissed me. You should be yelling, you should be pissed, you should make me sleep on the couch. I don’t know.”

“Cat,” Kara starts softly. “Do you regret it?”

“So much.”

“Did you go looking for someone to flirt with?”

“No, I just wanted a drink.”

“Did you pull away as soon as she kissed you? Did you leave right away?”

“I pulled away immediately when she kissed me and I stayed long enough to tell her it wasn’t her fault and she gave me a business card with her cell on it.”

“Did you call her?”

“No, I burned it,” Cat has tears rolling down her face. Kara laughs loudly once at Cat’s response.

“Cat, calm down.” Kara kisses her hand after her laughing stops.

“You really aren’t mad?”

“It sounds like you were blowing off some steam. You were flirting and it got out of hand, but you didn’t even kiss her back. You could have gone home with her and kept it all to yourself. I never would have known it happened, but you didn’t and you are coming clean about all of it.”

She wipes away Cat’s tears. “Everyone flirts, Cat. Yours just ended differently than most of my interactions. And clearly you’ve been beating yourself up about this for a month.” Cat nods slowly. “I think that’s punishment enough.”

“You are taking this much better than I expected.”

“Did you want her to kiss you?”

“No,” she answers on instinct. It was exciting to flirt and be chased, but she didn’t want it to go further than that. “I liked the flirting though. I was lonely and it was nice.”

“Okay, I’ll admit that doesn’t make me very happy, but I know you don’t want anyone else. A little flirting is fine.” She squeezes Cat’s hand to get her to look up. They lock eyes. “But Cat,” her voice is darker than before. “Don’t let someone think they have a real shot. Never again.”

“Never again. I promise.”

Kara exhales in relief. “Okay.” She stands up and holds her hand out to Cat. “Let’s go to bed.” Cat stands up and Kara wraps her up tightly. “I just wanna hold you and I want to sleep.”

“I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Cat.” They walk toward the bedroom, Cat tucked under Kara’s arm. “So, how pretty was she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter to be posted tomorrow! I hope you have enjoyed this year's installment. You can leave prompts on here for next year. I always check for things I missed when I start another year.   
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Friends!!  
> Molly


	12. The Day Supergirl Fell from the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl blows out her powers while fighting an alien. She falls from the sky and crashes into the ground below. Cat is watching from her balcony and does everything she can to find the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting yesterday. I wanted to take my time on the last chapter so I waited for my day off instead of rushing it.

She watched it happen. Supergirl fell out of the sky. She was fighting some terrifying alien that had gone rogue. He was climbing up the side of the CatCo building like some kind of possessed King Kong and Supergirl was trying to get him down. She was blasting him with her laser vision when suddenly it cut off and she plummeted.

Cat was watching it from the safety of her office on her screens, but as Supergirl fell she ran out onto her balcony. She got out there just in time to watch her hero collide with the ground. Agents in black started filing in from all sides and she took off. Her private elevator wasn’t fast enough though because by the time she reached the lobby, Supergirl and the agents were gone. They presumably carted off to some secret headquarters to check her out.

More agents showed up in helicopters with giant tranquilizers and other weapons. They took down the alien with much less finesse and much more damage to her building, but she didn’t care. She needed to find Supergirl.

That was an hour ago. Now she is strolling into what looks like a completely normal office building. According to James though, this is the headquarters that Supergirl and the DEO work from. She can’t believe that they have an office building downtown like they aren’t holding dangerous aliens inside. A problem for another day, Cat reminds herself of her mission.

She practically had to threaten James with murder before he gave them up this location. As she makes her way inside, the ‘normal-office-building’ façade falls. She makes it three steps into the building before a group of armed men in black descend on her. Luckily, she has access to some information that she will need in order to get out of this. She isn’t supposed to know that Supergirl and Kara are one and the same, but she does. She raided Kara’s employee file and has an ace up her sleeve.

“Can you boys hold on a moment,” she asks sweetly as she holds up a hand to the approaching men. She reaches into her purse and pulls out her cell. She types out a text. They all hear the text send and then she puts her phone back. “Okay, you can continue with whatever it is you’re doing.”

They all look at one another, unsure of what just happened. The guy that looks the most in charge starts moving in again. They all follow his lead. He takes Cat’s purse and two men grab her arms.

“Ah, ah, ah, hands off the merchandise boys,” she warns. “I’ll go with you willingly. No need to manhandle me.” She flicks her fingers waving them off. They seem stunned again, but do as Cat asks. “I need to see Alex Danvers, now.”

“You don’t get to make demands, ma’am.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just call me ma’am.” Cat sends him a glare that makes even this beefed up army brat shrink. “Don’t worry, she will come to us.”

He stares at her dumbfounded. “Let’s go,” he barks gruffly. He turns swiftly and leads them further into the building.

It takes four minutes and 26 seconds for Alex to find them. She storms into the room looking pissed, but also scared and tired.

“What the hell, Cat?” she asks holding up her phone with Cat’s text on it.

“I don’t think you know me well enough to use my first name,” Cat responds with sass.

Alex looks undeterred. “I know Kara is Supergirl. I’m at the DEO. I need to see her. Cat,” she reads from her phone. “Did Kara tell you?”

“Of course not.” She stands up and looks powerful even when flanked by two armed guards detaining her. “I am an investigative journalist first and foremost Miss Danvers. I figured it out for myself. Kara tried to cover. It worked for a while; you should thank the shapeshifter she used. I figured it out though. There were too many coincidences. I kept it to myself.”

“Kara doesn’t know that you know?” Alex asks. Her fists are clenched at her sides. Cat shakes her head. “Why?” Cat quirks a brow, unsure what Alex is asking. “Why didn’t you just out her or tell her that you know?” 

Cat stands up straight regarding her carefully. “Kara needed someone who only saw her. Not the hero. Not the savior. Just Kara.”

Alex’s posture changes. Her body seems to deflate. She is no longer ready for a fight. Her face takes on a look of surprise before it morphs into something akin to understanding. Cat thinks Alex knows exactly what she means.

“I wanted to be that person for her.”

They stare at one another for a while. Cat knows that Alex would do anything to protect her sister. She wonders if that includes stopping someone like Cat from getting too close. A reporter in the inner sanctum? Risky. Alex sizes her up noticeably. She knows Cat and Kara have always had a special relationship. She knows Kara is in love with Cat. Why did it have to be the Queen of all Media?

They are at a stalemate when Maggie comes running in.

“Alex!”

Alex is immediately on alert. She looks at Maggie asking what’s going on without saying a word. Cat thinks Alex might understand her more than she thought.

“We have a problem.”

“Is it Kara?” Cat asks sounding worried. Maggie looks at her wide-eyed and then swings that stare toward Alex.

“Yeah,” she starts in a defeated tone. “She knows.”

Maggie looks like she doesn’t know how to take that news. “Okay then, hi Miss Grant.”

Cat nods toward her. “Maggie, I presume. Nice to meet you.” Maggie quirks a brow. They’ve never met, but based on Kara’s stories about her sister’s new love, this is Maggie.

Maggie looks at Alex looking mildly astounded with Cat’s deduction.

“Maggie,” Alex starts sternly. Maggie snaps out of it. “Is it Kara?” she asks with concern in her tone.

“No. Kara still isn’t awake, but she’s stable.” She walks farther into the room. “We have another one.” Alex’s face hardens. She doesn’t want to deal with another one of those things when her sister is hurt. “It’s attacking people downtown and the city is starting to panic. They think Supergirl is dead.”

Alex is torn about what to do. She doesn’t want to leave her sister, but they have to intervene to help the city. That is her job.

“Alex?” Maggie breaks her from her thoughts. “What should we do?”

Alex forces herself into her agent mind. She’s been doing this without Kara’s help for a long time. She has got this.

“Maggie, you and I are going to take a group of agents downtown. We will handle this.” She turns her attention to Cat. “Cat, there is no way you are going to leave is there?”

“You’d have to kill me first.”

Alex looks mildly impressed. “Darien,” she looks at the guy that brought Cat into this conference room. He stands at attention. “Please take Cat to my sister.”

“Yes, Agent Danvers.”

Cat grabs her bag and phone.

“Take all of her stuff, though.” Cat furrows her brow. “What? I still have to protect her. I believe that you’ll keep her secret, but why take a chance?” Darien takes Cat’s things and she doesn’t fight him. “You’ll have to sign an NDA later,” Alex adds on.

“That’s fine, just take me to her,” she directs her demand at Darien. He scurries out the door and she struts out behind him. She never loses an ounce of composure and Alex is even more impressed.

“So, Kara’s feelings aren’t so one-sided after all?” Maggie asks quietly.

“I guess not.”

“Who knew?” Alex replays all of Kara’s freak-outs. She used to be so sure that Kara just had a crush on Cat and the feelings would never be reciprocated. Clearly, she was wrong. Cat kept her secret. She somehow found her way into a top-secret government building and basically blackmailed her way in. Cat is in just as deep as Kara.

“We should go,” Maggie pulls her from her reverie. She nods and they leave to gear up.

Darien brings Cat to the medical wing of the DEO. He brings her right to the door of the room Kara is in and then he leaves her.

“If you need anything let me know,” he whispers. He actually seems pretty nice for a big scary secret agent.

Cat stares into the room. Kara is laid up in a bed with sensors all over her. She is still in her super suit. It’s dirty and even torn in some places, probably from the fall. She looks broken.

“Oh, Kara,” Cat whispers to herself. She walks slowly into the room. The closer she gets the worse Kara looks. She has cuts across her face and bruises all over her skin. Cat can only see parts of her skin through the tears in her suit, but they all have bruises. She can only imagine what her suit is covering up inside.

She makes her way to the edge of Kara’s bed. She reaches out and runs her fingers softly over Kara’s face. The cuts aren’t deep, but they are still bleeding. They look painful. She knows that Kara probably blew her powers out. She knows that Kara will heal completely as soon as they return, but why not patch her up a little more. She shakes her head at the poor attempts to fix Kara up.

She takes it upon herself. She takes off her suit jacket and rolls up the sleeves of her blouse. She crosses the room to the supply drawer and gets out everything she needs. She brings it all back over to Kara. She gets out an alcohol pad and goes to wipe Kara’s face.

“I’m so sorry if this hurts, darling,” she apologizes tenderly.

Cat cleans all of Kara’s cuts and stops the bleeding. She sits Kara up slightly and bandages as many of them as she can. She thinks a few of them could actually use some stitches, but what’s the point of that when they will heal as soon as Kara is back to normal.

She finds some Arnica cream and rubs it on Kara’s bruises. She wants to make her healing as easy as possible. When she finishes, she pulls a blanket over Kara and settles in a chair next to the bed.

“Please wake up, Kara.”

Several hours pass. Alex comes back with Maggie. They successfully stopped the other alien. They stay for a while, but Alex looks exhausted. Cat promises to get Alex if anything changes and Maggie takes her to the bunks. James and Winn show up at some point. Cat doesn’t even know what time it is. Winn looks shocked to see her there, but James doesn’t look surprised at all.

They stay for a while and Winn finally asks how long Cat has known. She tells him about when she first suspected and what the clues were. She admits that the shapeshifter did throw her off for a while, but she put two and two together when Bizarro came on the scene. If someone could make a duplicate Supergirl then she had been played. There was just too much evidence to support Kara being the hero.

Winn stammers and stumbles through asking why she is there now. James interrupts though and Cat is appreciative. He tells Winn that they all care about Kara and to let it go.

Cat doesn’t want to have to tell everyone else that she has feelings for Kara before she actually tells Kara herself.

James and Winn stay until they have to leave to go to work. Cat asks them to cover for Kara. They promise to keep things running while she is gone.

Alex and Maggie come back in the morning. Nothing has changed so they both just sit and wait with her.

Finally, after being asleep for nearly 14 hours, Kara wakes up. It’s slow and she is clearly still not okay, but she’s awake. Her eyes have barely opened when she tries to sit up.

“Alex?” she asks without looking around.

“I’m here,” Alex answers her quickly. She moves to stand next to the bed. She pushes Kara back down, not letting her sit up. Cat is still holding Kara’s hand while she watches the interaction. “Just relax Kara. Everything is fine. We took of the alien for you. You are safe at the DEO in the med bay.”

Cat can feel happy tears spring to her eyes. She was so worried that Kara wouldn’t be okay. That she might not wake up. A fall like that after blowing out her powers? It’s a wonder she isn’t dead.

“Is everyone okay?” Kara asks. Of course, she thinks of everyone else before herself.

“He hurt a lot of people, but no one died. There are two people in critical condition, but it looks like they are going to be okay,” Alex gives her the run down. “Majority of people are fine though. You protected them and slowed him down enough that we were able to take care of him for you.”

“Don’t worry about that though, Kar,” Maggie adds on. “You just need to focus on getting better.”

Kara takes a deep breath and winces in pain. “Thanks guys,” she mumbles through clenched teeth.

“Besides, you have a visitor,” Maggie says conspiratorially. Kara looks up at her and she nods toward Cat.

Only then does Kara turn to her left. Seemingly realizing that someone else is there and that they are… holding hands? She lifts their linked hands to inspect it.

“Cat?” Kara asks astounded.

“We’ll go,” Maggie whispers to both of them. She takes Alex’s hand and leads her out of the room. “You know where to find us if you need us,” Maggie tacks on before they leave.

Cat and Kara simply stare at one another for a few moments. Cat hopes it’s okay that she is here. Kara’s mind is spinning. Cat knows who she is. She is standing next to her inside the DEO. Cat Grant is inside the DEO. That’s enough to shock her, but add to that Cat knows she is Supergirl and she is here holding her hand. Her head is spinning.

“Are you okay?” Cat asks softly. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m just a little surprised you are here,” Kara explains. “Why are you here, Miss Grant? How did you even get in here?” Suddenly, something occurs to her. “You didn’t threaten Alex, did you?” Cat smiles. Her reputation is still intact even after she cried next to Kara’s bedside.

“I wouldn’t say I threatened her personally. I more threatened not to leave until I got to see you.” She squeezes Kara’s hand. “I needed to see you with my own eyes. I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m okay, just powerless. It will fix itself in a few days though. How did you even know where this place was?”

“I didn’t threaten your sister, but I did threaten James and he told me where to find it.”

“You threatened James?” Kara asks sounding worried and outraged all at once.

“Kara,” Cat starts sternly. “You fell from the sky. I needed to be with you. I needed to see that you were alive. I didn’t care what it took, I just had to be with you.” She is getting a little hysterical.

Kara slides over in the bed as best she can and pats the spot next to her. Cat sits on the edge of the bed facing Kara. She is still holding Kara’s hand like it’s a lifeline. 

“I wanted to be here when you woke up. I need to tell you something and when you fell out of the sky and I thought I missed my chance, my heart broke. I needed to find you as soon as possible.”

“What do you need to tell me?” Kara tries not to get her hopes up. It isn’t going to be that. There is no way.

Cat finally releases Kara’s hand but only so she can cup Kara’s face in both her hands. She stares into Kara’s blue eyes. Her face is bruised and beaten in her hands, but she still looks beautiful.

“Kara, I love you.” She waits for Kara’s reaction. Kara looks shocked, but not unhappy so she continues. “I have loved you for so long. When I watched you hit the ground last night, I thought I had lost you. I don’t want to waste another second hiding.”

Kara smiles weakly. “You love me?”

“More than anything,” Cat says reverently. “So, no more falling out of the sky.”

Kara laughs and winces. “I’ll do my best.” Cat kisses her then. It’s strong and needy. It only lasts a second though. “Ow,” Kara whines and pulls away.

“Sorry,” Cat says shyly. 

Kara leans up and kisses her more gently. It’s quick, but it lights Cat on fire. “Maybe we can try more of that when I’m not covered in cuts and bruises.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They stare at one another again. Kara feels like she is spinning. Cat loves her.

“Come here,” Kara murmurs. She motions for Cat to lay in her arms. Cat re-situates herself and lays with her head resting lightly on Kara’s shoulder. Kara holds her tightly. “I love you too, by the way,” she whispers into the top of Cat’s head.

Cat feels exhaustion pulling at her now that she is finally sure Kara is safe and alive. “Let’s get some rest,” Cat suggests. Kara hums in the affirmative and snuggles into the bed more.

Cat is just on the edge of sleep when Kara speaks again. “James is okay, right?”

She bursts out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending your holidays with me! I hope you liked all my stories and had fun. If you have any prompts that I didn't get to or you think of any before next December, post them on here and I will see them next year, when I start the 2020 stories. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and Have a safe and fun New Year.  
> Much Love,  
> Molly


End file.
